Never Play Dare With Draco Malfoy!
by Mevv
Summary: Sequel to Under the Mistletoe! Draco asks Hermione to play dare with him as a consequence for kissing him! The dares just get better and better! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, you all asked for it so here it is! Hope you all like it. If you haven't read the first part, I suggest to you to go and read that before! Also read my other story! Anyway, on with it! This will be a short story so there will be a few chapters! Enjoy!**

**Under the Mistletoe: A Sequel**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny. As soon as they were out of sight, in the darkness. Hermione sighed and retreated back inside. She missed them already.

They had badgered her lots to come and join them and the Weasley family at the Burrow for Christmas break since her parents had gone to France. But Hermione had politely declined them by saying there will be too many people, and it will be crowded for her liking.

When that didn't work she got herself off the hook with a feeble excuse of too many essays too finish. This was partially true.

Normally, Hermione would have been up to date with her homework but this year, after falling ill, with a fever, she was behind. So now she had some catching up to do. But that wasn't the only reason for staying behind.

She knew that he was staying behind. Hermione smiled to herself as she pondered over a certain memory, whilst making her way down the dark, deserted corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand clasp over her mouth and an arm around her waist, pulling her back. She tried screaming and kicking but the person was too strong.

She was pushed against the wall, an arm on the right side of the wall, beside her face. A shadow was cowering over her; Hermione felt a warm breath tickle her ear.

"No one ever tell you not to walk alone in dark corridors Granger?"

Even though she couldn't see the face, Hermione could recognise the husky voice a mile off. She shivered. The hand released its grip on her mouth and Hermione wiggled her lips.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"What no witty comebacks?" Hermione could feel a grin spread on his face.

Truth was that Hermione had plenty of comebacks but speaking was proving rather difficult in such close proximities. Hermione couldn't think properly in his close presence, her brain was muddled.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked him again, regaining a bit of confidence in her voice.

Hermione felt his hand twitch and instantly, the candles around him lit up. She could see him properly now. His face was closer than she thought; Hermione could feel the tickle of his breath on her cheeks and lips.

The lit candles danced on his pale face, giving him a glow. His blue-grey eyes were full of amusement and joy and mischief and something the Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well Granger, truth be told, I haven't been able to get yesterday's incident out of my head."

Draco watched her, her expressions, changing from shock to understanding and then her face lit up, to which she tried hiding up.

"Get to the point Malfoy!"

Draco chuckled at her façade, which annoyed Hermione.

"Why on earth are you laughing?" Hermione asked him angrily getting flustered making him laugh even more.

Ever since she kissed him, Draco hadn't been able to concentrate. When he slept, he dreamt of her, of every little thing about her. He watched her during breakfast, the way she eat, delicately and how she fiddled with her hair whilst reading a thick book.

How she bites her nails when she's nervous, and how she places her hands on her hips when she shouts at Weasley. Even his friends had started to notice his strange behaviour.

Which is why he was standing here, confronting the reason.

"Why?" he simply asked her.

"Why what?" Hermione knew fully well what he was talking about but she couldn't help playing hard to get.

Draco moved in closer, really close so that their noses were practically tip to tip.

"I think you know!" his voice was all husky and Hermione could feel butterflies fluttering exuberantly inside her stomach.

"It was just a dare!" Hermione said rather quickly, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! It didn't mean anything!"

"Oh really?"

Yes! I was supposed to kiss Snape but you came in the way!"

"Oh really! Was that a bad thing?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…"

"So you're glad you kissed me?"

"Yes! No! Now will you let me go?"

"Yes or no?"

There was no way out, she had to say it! He was better than Snape!

"Yes! Now will you let me go?"

She still wasn't looking at him. Anywhere but him. If she stared in to his beautiful stormed eyes again, she'll end up saying something really stupid.

"Alright! I'll let you go…But on one condition!" Hermione's head snapped up. He was smiling. Not the usual smirk or grin but a normal human smile.

It was something Draco Malfoy never did but it suited him. Hermione gazed into his eyes. He wasn't joking!

_Oh my god! He's going to make me do something stupid! He's going to make me kiss Snape! Oh Merlin! _

"You play a game of dare with me! Just you and my lovely self!"

**A/N: So how was that?! Is something missing or whatever?! I didn't know how to start the story and this was the best I could do! And I know it's short!! But if you have any ideas then please tell me!!**

**Click on the review button and fire away:D**

**Mev x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Check out my other stories if you haven't already done so :D**

**Chapter 2 **

"Are you off your rocker?" Hermione replied to his inappropriate suggestion. Playing dare with Draco Malfoy was suicide!

"Come on Granger! Don't chicken out!" he intimidated her, cowering over her even more.

Hermione tried pushing his toned body off her but he was just too strong. His husky breath was tickling her and making her feel hot under all her clothes.

"I'm not! I just don't want to spend my time with an idiot like you!" she said and with all her strength she managed to push him off.

She was about to make a run for it when Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his chest.

"Now, now Granger, I'm not finished!" he whispered into her ear.

"Let me go Malfoy!"

"Not until you agree to play!"

If that was the only way for him to let her go, Hermione had no other choice. Besides, she can always back out tomorrow.

"Fine! Now let me go!" Hermione pushed him away again and ran as quickly as she could.

"See you tomorrow Granger! And no backing out!" she heard him yell but didn't look back.

---

Next morning Hermione woke up to an empty room. Glumly, she got up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Turning the shower on, Hermione discarded her clothes and went under the hot running water. She let her mind ponder over yesterday night's events.

The way his breath bought goosebumps on her skin, the way it tickled her skin, making her feel hot. How her heart thumped in her chest at the closeness of his body near hers. How his touch reacted to hers.

How her stomach churned when he looked at her with his beautiful grey orbs, the way they sunk into hers.

Even thinking about it now made Hermione weak in the knees. Shaking her head, Hermione forbid herself from thinking about him.

Twenty minutes later found Hermione walking along the same corridor as last night, to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Entering the Hall, Hermione found it empty. Empty except one person. The one person she didn't want to see but the one person she hoped to get a glimpse of.

There he was sitting, plates of food in front of him and the Daily Prophet in hand. Hoping he hadn't seen her, Hermione quietly retreated out of the Hall.

"Granger!"

_Shit!_

Hermione came to a halt outside, and turned around on her foot, swearing under her breath. He was still sitting there, newspaper in hand.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I hope you're not leaving on my account!" he said, still not looking up from the paper but Hermione could vaguely see his lips curving up to a smirk.

"Oh no! But looking at you so early in the morning has kind of put me off my breakfast!"

"I swear Granger, you're sense of humour gets weirder and weirder." He said, finally putting his paper down and looking at her with his striking orbs.

Somehow they attracted her towards the table he was sitting. She walked in totally mesmerized. Hermione sat in front of him, keeping the gaze locked.

After a two minute staring competition Hermione took her eyes away from his, the intensity getting too much for her.

Instead she focused on the food in front of her. Hermione looked for the toast but the only one that was left was on Draco's plate.

Grinning mischievously, she picked the one from his plate and bit into it. She looked up at him, waiting for him to comment but all he did was sit up and smirk.

Disappointed, Hermione took another bite of the buttered toast. She watched as his smirk grew. Draco stood up and wiped away invisible crumbs from his jeans and sweater.

Hermione didn't say anything; she just poured herself some juice and watched him from the corner of eyes, gulping down the drink.

Hermione turned her head, thinking that he'd left the hall but to her surprise he was crouched down beside her, close as yesterday.

"See you tonight!" he said before grabbing the half-eaten toast from her hand and stuffing it into his mouth.

He stood up and winked at her before leaving the deserted hall. Hermione sat their, empty hand in the air, watching him leave.

"Urgh!"

There was no backing out! She had to see him tonight otherwise he would come back and annoy the life out her. Groaning, Hermione got up and left the hall, and strolled towards the library.

---

Night came rather quickly for Hermione. She spent the whole day either in the library or outside, strolling around the lake.

In the afternoon, just before dinner, Hermione was sitting on her favourite rock by the lake when a scrawny owl landed on her shoulder, a note tied to its leg.

Without even opening, she knew who the note could be from. Untying the note, Hermione unfolded it and read the few scribbled words.

_Room of Requirements, 8.00_

_D _

So here she was, walking the familiar route to the Room of Requirement. Every time she went to the Room of Requirements, it was always with Harry or Ron or the DA but going for Draco seemed weird.

Once she reached the place, Hermione didn't know if she wanted to go in. but she knew she had to.

_I need to see Malfoy to play dare_

_I need to see Malfoy to play dare_

_I need to see Malfoy to play dare _

A door appeared out of nowhere and opened. Hermione had no other choice but to enter it. Reluctantly, she entered. The room seemed dark and empty until she heard his drawling voice.

"Shall we get started?"

**A/N: Hope you like the sequel so far! Let me know what you think! Please review!!**

**Mev x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ho! Enjoy the chapter!**** Read my other stories if you haven't already done so!**

**Chapter 3**

"Malfoy why are you sitting in the dark?"

"To scare you!"

Not that she was going to admit it to him, but he was starting to go that way. She couldn't see him properly but the outline of his body was moving. Moving towards her. Hermione backed away but she felt the cold wall.

She felt him inch nearer and stop. Hermione closed her eyes tight, starting to feel scared. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco standing in front of him, a huge smirk on his face and a lit want in one hand.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and looked at the floor, a blush creeping up her face. She felt embarrassed and stupid, she knew he was silently laughing at her or even worse, pitying her.

Looking up, she noticed him sitting in one of the two seats placed in the room. Hermione looked around the room for the first time. There was a lit fire, two huge comfy seats, one which was occupied by Draco.

It was small but comfy. Hermione sat down opposite Draco in the available seat.

"Let the fun begin!"

All Hermione could do was grimace. The night was going to end in disaster no matter what.

"Since I'm so generous, I'll let you start." Draco said staring at her intensely. Hermione scoffed at the word 'generous' but managed to turn it into a cough.

"All right." Hermione took her time thinking about the first dare.

_Make him wear a tutu…nah! Not many people to see!_

_Stick up for Gryffindors…dumb idea! There aren't even any Gryffindors apart from me! And there's no one worth seeing it! Damn!_

_I could always…he would never do it…perfect!_

"Okay Malfoy! I have the perfect dare!" Hermione said clapping her hands in excitement. "I dare you to…announce that Gryffindor is the greatest house of all and that blood doesn't matter to you!"

Draco's face paled and Hermione smirked at the reaction. She watched as e put his fingertips together, deep in thought.

After a few minutes, smiling, Hermione's smile faltered. He was smiling, more like smirking. Just like she had only some minutes ago.

_Why is he smiling? He's not supposed to be smiling! What the…_

"Fine Granger, I'll do it!"

Hermione's mouth dropped! She couldn't believe it! Her plan flopped. The one way she had to stop playing the game had gone down hill!

"But…I thought…"

"I have to say Granger, you didn't think this through! I mean a good dare…if there were more people!" Draco said, proud of his quick thinking!

"That's where you're wrong Malfoy!" Draco's face faltered.

"You didn't hear the rest!" Hermione said it quickly and as made it as believing as she could, her mind racing with possible ideas.

"Announce that Gryffindor is the greatest house of all and that blood doesn't matter to you…in the Prophet!"

"Are you crazy? Everyone reads it! No way!"

_Yes! Got him where I wanted!_

"Chickened out Malfoy?!"

"You're nuts!" there was no way Draco Malfoy would say all that rubbish in a local newspaper!

"Very well, if you won't do the first dare then there's no point in playing!" Hermione said, gutted from the outside but jumping for joy inside.

She stood up and turned to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist, fear rising up in her mind.

"I see where this is going!" he still had a hold on her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You thought that if I was against the whole 'tell the world' thing then we wouldn't have to play the game…"

Hermione bore the face of a little child caught stealing sweets. Scared but innocent. Draco grinned at her knowingly.

_How does he do that? I bet he can read minds! Urgh!_

"Does that mean you'll do the dare?" she asked him hoping for a no! but to her dismay he said…

"Yeas but on one condition!"

"Depends what the condition is?"

"Yes or no?" Draco said, not releasing his hold and cocking one eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione thought, if she said no then she'll definitely have to play and he'll end up doing something worse to her…

On the other hand, if she said yes then there was still a chance to humiliate him even though she has to play the dreaded game.

"Fine! Fire away! But I'm warning you Malfoy…"

"Shut up Granger!" Draco stopped her annoyed at her interference. Hermione just scowled at him.

"I'll do the dare. I'll announce…the rubbish…but not in the Prophet!"

"What?! Where else am I supposed to publish it?" her plan was going down hill, and fast!

"That's up to you!"

Hermione thought as quickly as she could, there weren't many popular newspapers in the wizarding world. Apart from the Prophet, the only other popular magazine she could think of was the Quibbler.

"Okay you have a deal. Write it all down and I'll send it off tonight!" Hermione said not as happily as she should have been but there was no other way.

She conjured up a pen and paper and handed it to him. She stare at him as he scribbled on the paper furiously, a frown on his face.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was walking to the owlery, two pieces of parchment in hand. One with Draco's account and the other, a persuading letter to Luna.

Tying the pieces to the owl's leg, Hermione stared as it flew away into the distance. She waited eagerly for the next morning. A morning that she would remember her whole life.

**A/N: I know it's short and everything but I have been seriously lazy and I'm suffering from writer's block! But hopefully I'll do better next time.**

**But please review and shout at me if it's a bad chapter!! Or if you think it's good! Review!! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ho! Enjoy the chapter!**** Read my other stories if you haven't already done so! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, so glad you like the story so far!!**

**Chapter 4**

Draco was sleeping when he heard a light tapping. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see a small brown owl tapping it's beak on the window.

Pulling the covers off him, Draco walked to his window in only his shorts and let the impatient owl in.

Yawning, he took what looked like a rolled up magazine from the owl's leg and unfolded it. A note fell out.

_Malfoy,_

_Thought you should be the first one to read your amazing work! Oh and by the way, you should be receiving a bill from Mr Lovegood; I managed to persuade him to send some copies to some friends of ours for a late charge. Hope you don't mind! _

_See you around,_

_Hermione _

Angrily, Draco crumpled up the note and tossed it behind him. He scanned the front page of the magazine and saw his face smile up from the corner. Next to the photograph was a heading:

_**Draco Malfoy tells us what he really thinks about others! **_

He turned to the right page and found the same photo but enlarged and a small paragraph.

_Here __we have is a quote from Draco Malfoy himself speaking the truth of what is in his heart and mind and what he really thinks about his fellow students. An insider got the full scope:_

_**I believe that everyone is equal; there **__**is no difference in blood. Muggleborns and half-blood wizards and witches have an equal status to purebloods. Time has changed and so have rules. That's all. Oh one more thing I would like to say is that Gryffindor is the best house at Hogwarts. **_

_There you have it, a statement from the man who grew up to believe that everyone apart from purebloods were inferior. _

Draco crumpled the paper and chucked it out his window.

"You're going to pay for that Granger!" Draco said angrily before headed to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

On the other side of the castle, in the Great Hall, Hermione was laughing out loud, reading the same magazine Draco was mere moments ago and imagining his expression.

She clutched her stomach as it hurt from so much laughter. She didn't even notice Professor McGonagall walking in.

"Happy are we Miss Granger?" She said giving Hermione a peculiar look. Hermione tried as hard she could to stop laughing.

"You have no idea professor!"

"I'll leave you to it then." She said before walking the staff table.

Hermione continued leafing through the magazine for several minutes until she felt a presence cowering over her.

"Hello Malfoy!" Hermione said trying not to let the laughter overcome her again.

""I hate you." Draco said glowering at her, his hands folded across his chest.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

He sat down in front of her and began munching on her toast. The cross look was still on his face.

"I'm going to make you pay for this!"

"I don't care what you make me do but this was priceless!"

"Let's see if you say the same thing later!" he said angrily, grabbing some more toasts and leaving a hysterical Hermione behind.

On his way out, Draco bumped into professor Binns who grinned up at him.

"Morning Mr Malfoy. Lovely interview! I must say I'm glad you have changed your views on other wizards and witched like yourself. Couldn't have spoken better myself!"

Before Draco could say anything professor Binns skipped away disappearing behind the doors of the Great Hall.

"I'm going to kill you Granger!" was the last thing he said before storming back to the common room.

---

All day Draco had been receiving mail from people he didn't know, some hate and some praised.

The latest one he received was a hate mail from some man in his late forties,

_Malfoy, _

_You are crazy! I have no idea what possessed you to utter such rubbish in a public magazine. You should be ashamed of yourself for comparing yourself, an honoured Malfoy, to a bunch of lowly mudbloods and half-bloods. _

_From someone who thinks you need to be admitted into the mental ward at St Mungos! _

Some letters he had received praised him and told him how proud they were of him for finally doing something he thought was right and not what he had been taught by his father.

Somewhere inside of him, something sparked, making him feel as if he had done something right for the first time in ages.

Though it still didn't mean that he was forgiving Hermione for the stupid dare. He vowed to make her pay.

The day passed quickly as Draco lay on his back outside. For a December day, it wasn't too cold. The sun was slightly poking from the grey clouds above, warming the air through the chilly wind.

Draco had spent most of the day trying to think of the perfect dare for Hermione something she wouldn't expect from him.

The bell tower chimed and Draco got up heading straight fro the huge oak doors of the Great Hall.

The place seemed deserted apart from the few students who had stayed behind. Hermione was one of them.

Instead of the four long tables' one was set up, so reluctantly Draco grumpily walked towards Hermione and sat in front of her.

"Not still mad are we?" Hermione asked watching him carefully as he piled food onto his plate.

"Nope!" He lied. "It was a dare, no point in getting worked up over it."

Something was wrong, Hermione thought as she observed him. She was expecting him to be in the same mood as he was in the morning.

Draco knew what she was thinking of and smirked inside. She was in for a big surprise tonight, Draco thought, laughing in his mind, almost evily.

**A/N: There we go! Hope you liked it! I updated this quickly because I won't have time later. I'll be on holiday so I didn't want to leave updating the story after it! See I can be nice!! Lol!**

**Anyway…Review! You know you want to! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait!! I hope you like this chapter!! And I've updated my other story so read if you haven't already done so! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

That night Draco waited in the Room of requirement for Hermione. After his attitude towards the previous dare he knew that Hermione was shocked.

He was too but the only thing that kept him calm was the fact that his dare for Hermione was even worse than what she expected.

A smirk spread onto his face as the door opened and a giddy Hermione walked in. she had no clue.

"Evening Malfoy!" Hermione said sitting in her usual seat, opposite him in front of the fire.

"So Malfoy what have you got planned for me?!" She asked and Draco was shocked to notice that there was no trace of fear on her face.

She had absolutely no idea what he had planned for her…until now!

"As you know, all this started when you were dared to…" A look of disgust crept across his face, "Kiss Professor Snape!"

Hermione looked at him as if trying to say 'get to the point!"

"And as you know that that wasn't what exactly happened!" as Draco said Hermione blushed and hoped that he couldn't see her.

"I already know this Malfoy!" Hermione growled disguising her embarrassment. Draco just chuckled.

"Soooo…not to let the dare go to waste, I dare you to…actually let's make a few adjustments!" and he pretended to think fully well noticing the horror on Hermione's face.

"Malfoy…"

"Ah yes! I have the perfect thing!" he looked into Hermione's pleading eyes and smirked. Just where he wanted her!

"Instead of kissing…" he stopped as Hermione's face grew paler, obviously thinking what could be worse than kissing without being caught!

"I want you to…smack…our very lucky Severus Snape's…ass!"

"You cannot be serious!" Hermione shouted standing up.

"Oh yes I am!" Draco too stood up.

"That's…that's…wrong!" Hermione finished, not being able to think of a better word to describe it.

"Yes I know it is Granger! What a perfect dare!" Draco said clapping his together as if he'd just found a cure!

"No! No I'm not…I know what you're doing!" Realization dawned upon her and she moved closer towards him.

"This is payback for what I made you do!" Hermione yelled poking his toned chest with her finger though it apparently had no effect on him.

"Erm…yes you could think of it like that!" He said, the famous smirk still pasted.

"You're such a jerk! You can't even handle one silly dare! You selfish git!" Hermione continued poking him.

"Stop it!" He shouted and caught her finger in between his own. "You'll bruise my perfect chest!"

He stuck it out as to prove his point and moved towards the door. He turned around just as he reached the door and opened it.

"You have until tomorrow!" And with that he left but not before hearing Hermione's shriek.

--

Hermione was still fuming when she reached the Gryffindor Common Room. Even the Fat Lady got scared when Hermione growled the password to her.

"Who does he think he is? The bloody king! A perverted one!" Hermione shuddered at the thought of the dare.

She hadn't admitted to anyone but Hermione never felt so happy when she kissed Draco instead of Snape. Not that she would like to kiss him again or anything!

As Hermione changed into her clothes, still cursing Draco at every chance she could, she instantly fell asleep, odd dreams of her kissing professor Snape who then turned into Draco and then back into Snape.

--

The next morning Hermione woke up and dread and fear hit her as soon as she opened her eyes. Today was the day when she had to fulfil her task, the dare. There was no backing out.

Hermione was on her way to breakfast, thinking of ways to do the dare without being seen. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see Draco walk up beside her.

"So Granger! How you feeling this morning!" Hermione, not paying any attention, didn't answer. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and then chuckled.

"Not talking to me Granger isn't going to make the dare go away!" Hermione still didn't answer so Draco retorted to yelling.

"GRANGER!" this seemed to do the trick as Hermione jumped and shrieked and took her wand out thinking she was being attacked or something.

"What…" Hermione stopped when she saw Draco standing a few meters away from her, anger, shock and amusement sketched on his face.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked, putting her wand back into her robes, slightly embarrassed.

"Well I was trying to talk to you but you were ignoring me and when I managed to get your attention you started screaming like a girl!" Draco said as he caught up with Hermione and they began walking.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and punched Draco in the arm.

"I am a girl!" Hermione said, hands on her hips. She blushed as Draco gave her the once over.

"So you are!" he said, smirking and Hermione punched him again.

"You have got to stop doing that you crazy woman!" Draco winced, rubbing his bruised arm.

They both entered the great hall and sat down on the long table, a few seats away from the minority of other students.

"So Granger found any reasons why you can't do the dare?" Draco asked helping himself to some cereal.

"Erm…I…have a boyfriend…w-who doesn't like me touching other men!" Hermione finished lamely and rather quickly.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me!" Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!"

"And I perfectly well know that you haven't got a boyfriend!"

"Stalking me are you Malfoy?"

"You wish!"

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco retreated to their common rooms. Hermione spent ages trying to come up with a solution to her problem when it hit her.

Running to the owlery, a piece of paper and pen in hand, Hermione wrote a letter and tied the note to an owls leg and watched in anticipation as it flew off into the distance.

An hour later, Hermione was waiting in her room, eagerly, for the return of the owl. And when she heard a light tapping coming from the window, she sprang up from her sitting place, the book she was reading thudding onto the floor; she flung herself at the owl, scaring it.

She undid the small parcel that was tied to the owl's leg and read the note. Ripping open the brown paper, Hermione laughed in joy as a silvery silk material fell upon her hands.

"Thank you so much Harry!" Hermione squealed, doing a funny dance.

**A/N: Okay, what did you think! I didn't have much trouble writing this one, as much as I did on the chapter of Opposites Attract! **

**Anyway, I made it slightly longer than normal so hope you're all happy!**

**You know what to do!! :) **

**Mev x**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Helloooo

**A/N: Helloooo! Well here we are another chapter!! All I have to say is that I'm sorry for not replying to any of your reviews, my internets been down for a bit so I've been having trouble. ****So thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially to reddragonn343 whose review made me laugh for an odd reason!! Also, to those who have reviewed in every chapter I have ever written…love you guys! :) **

**This will probably the longest note I have written and will ever write! Lol! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!**

**Chapter 6**

There was an hour left before Hermione had to do the dare. Even though she had come up with a solution, Hermione couldn't help feeling nervous.

She was supposed to be meeting Draco in ten minutes but couldn't get herself to get out of the common room to the Room of Requirement.

After five minutes of negotiating with herself, Hermione rushed out of the common room, the brown packet securely in her hands.

"Late Granger, I hope you're not chickening out!" Draco questioned her as soon as she stepped into the room, panting.

"Lets get this over and done with Malfoy!" Hermione answered back, keeping control of her voice.

"Ladies first!" he said, smirking and nodding towards the door.

Hermione sighed and walked out of the door, wishing for the night to end as quickly as possible. Draco followed her noticing the brown packet in her hands.

"What's that Granger?" he said quickly walking up to her and snatching the packet from her quivering hands.

"Give that back Malfoy!" Hermione shouted as she chased Draco down the corridor. He held the parcel above his head making it hard for her too reach it.

"Give…it…back!" Hermione kept saying in between jumps in order to take the parcel from him. Draco just laughed at her.

"What's so special about this anyway?!" he asked her, smirking at her irritated behaviour.

"I'm…not telling! Give…it…BACK!" she finally said jumping high but not high enough. Instead of taking the parcel she fell on him.

"Uff!"

They both landed on the floor, the parcel dropped from Draco's hand and onto the marble floor, a few metres away from them.

Hermione lay on top of him, her hair in his face. Draco lifted his hands up and pushed the hair away, as if pulling back curtains.

He saw her eyes, staring back into his. His face growing closer, and closer and…

"The…the d-da…" Hermione stuttered trying to get up.

But it was useless. Hermione got pulled down again. Something was pulling her around the neck. Hermione lifted her hand up to her neck and felt the chain of her necklace strangling her.

It was caught around the button of Draco's robes. Her hands quickly fidgeted with the button, trying to untangle the chain.

She suddenly felt his hands on hers and she pulled her own away, not looking at him. She stared at his hands as he undid the chain from the button.

The chain was free and so was she. She stood up nervously looked around her. She heard Draco shuffle as he too stood up and she cautiously watched as he picked up the parcel and handed it too her.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered barely audible but he'd heard it and nodded.

They walked in silence and rounded the corner to the dungeons. Draco inclined his head towards Hermione and then to the parcel.

"So…you gunna tell me what's in that?" Draco asked her but not looking at her.

"About time! You've been dying to ask me that ever since we left!"

"Was it that obvious?!" they were a corridor away from Snape's quarters.

"Yes! Anyway, were here now so you'll soon find out!" Hermione said not as cheerfully as before.

"How is he going to come out of his bloody room?" Hermione asked him, placing one hand on her hips and the other on her forehead.

"I've already sorted out that problem!" Draco said mischievously making Hermione wonder what he had done.

"He'll be coming out in a minute!" Draco said all too happily turning towards the door, his back to Hermione.

"Then I need to get ready!" Hermione whispered anxiously and took the material and wrapped it around her.

Seconds later they heard a door unlock and Draco quickly hid behind the closest pillar but not before whispering,

"It's time Granger!"

Draco adjusted himself behind the pillar so that he could see Snape and Hermione…_Granger! Gr-where the hell…she's run off!_

But before Draco could do the same thing Snape had come out of his office and was silently walking down the corridor, in seconds he would pass the same pillar that Draco was hiding.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat and was about to silently curse Hermione when he heard a scream.

Snape was clutching his left buttock and looking around, his greasy hair shaking vigorously.

_What the…Granger!_

"Who's there?" Draco heard Snape say and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"I say who's there? Come out this instant?!" but no one came.

Draco watched Snape as he rubbed his sore area and mutter curses. Snape quickly looked up and began to look around the corridor again.

He began to move towards the pillars, jumping behind them as if trying to catch the imaginary person who was hiding.

Draco looked on, horrified, as Snape drew closer and closer towards him.

_Shit! Fuck! What am I gunna do now?! Crap!! Fuck!! __You are so dead Gr…_

"Severus? What an earth is going on? Who was that screaming?"

It was Professor McGonagall. She marched towards Snape and he instantly let go of his left side and Draco could vaguely see a hint of red on his pale skin.

"Erm…Wha…er…you heard that?" he finished lamely.

"Come with me!" McGonagall ordered and Snape followed looking behind him once more.

Once they had left Draco came out of his hiding place and began to laugh. Clutching his stomach he looked around waiting for Hermione to appear.

"You can come out now Granger! They've gone!" Draco shouted and then screamed when Hermione appeared out of nowhere, right in front of him.

"Arghhhh! Jeez woman…scared the living day lights out of me! Bloody hell…how…how did you…what?!"

Hermione smirked and held out the invisible cloak. She watched, grinning, as his eyes grew wide and he looked from her to the cloak and then back at her, his eyes questioning.

"It's Harry's, I just borrowed it off him for this special occasion!" Hermione said the latter with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's…how…but…that's not fair!"

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, it was one of my favourites and probably one of the best ones I've written! Anyway please, please review!! Tell me what you think! :)**

**One more thing, if you read my other story then I'll let you know that that chapter won't be updated yet as it's the last one and will need more time.**

**Mev x**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! All I have to say is that many of you are putting me on your alert lists but not leaving me a review! Please do because it really helps me to know if my story is liked or if there's anything I need to improve! Thank you…**

**Chapter 7**

"That's…how…but…that's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war!" Hermione said cheerfully until her own words reflected back on her. She turned around and saw that Draco was smirking at her.

"Just ignore that comment!"

"Whatever! All I'm saying is that you cheated!" They were walking back to their common rooms after Hermione's dare.

"No I didn't! And I don't know why you're fretting over this so much; it's your own fault! You should have warned me beforehand that no spells or charms were allowed."

"My fault? My fault? You have got to be joking! I didn't know you had tricks up your sleeve!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and gave Draco a 'Hello, smartest witch ever!" Draco just rolled his eyes at her and they continued walking.

"Anyway, I shouldn't be worrying about this anymore; you worry about your next dare!"

"What could be possibly worse than this?"

"Don't worry, I have another trick up my sleeves!" Hermione said, winking at him and turning the corner, heading towards her common room.

"Damn!" Draco shouted before doing the same.

--

The next morning Hermione and Draco walked into the great hall and the first thing they noticed was professor Snape sitting at the staff table, glaring at every student that was sitting.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, Hermione shuddered whereas Draco laughed.

"Come on! I've got to tell you your dare."

Draco instantly stopped laughing and looked at Hermione, horrified. He followed her to their usual seats and sat opposite her.

"The way you say makes me scared!" Draco said munching on his toast.

"Well you should be, because I dare you too…" Hermione stopped talking and found interest in her cereal.

"You're killing me here Granger!" Draco shouted after several minutes, earning a few stares from other students.

"Sorry! Just trying to find an easier way to tell you!" Hermione said but Draco could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Sure you were! Now tell me!"

"Okay Malfoy! Keep you hairnet on!" Draco just glared at her, sulking.

"My wonderful dare for you is…"she went silence again until Draco gave her another glare, "To confess to Snape that it was you!"

Draco's eyes and Hermione's mouth widened.

"T-tell him what?" Draco asked Hermione but in his mind and heart he knew what but was hoping for Hermione to say something else.

"That…you were the one who slapped him!" Hermione said, breaking the silent between them with a crunch from her cereal.

"B-but it wasn't m-me!" Draco stuttered, appalled and disgusted with Hermione's evil mind.

"I know that but no one else does!"

"B-but…"

"Now Malfoy, id you backed out you would be considered a coward, chicken, worthless…the list goes on!"

"You are a heartless bitch!" Draco said, hardly breathing and glaring at a very amused Hermione.

"Yes I've been told several times!" she hadn't really, well in such words, but Draco saying it clenched her heart but she shook the feeling off and concentrated on her breakfast.

"The sooner you do it the better!" Hermione said nodding her head towards the staff table.

Draco looked from the table back to Hermione, not once but several times, as if looking at them would somehow change things.

But all Hermione did was nod towards the angry professor, her grin becoming wider by the nod. Draco took time deciding whether to do it now or later when Snape had calmed down until something came to him.

Draco got up, shook away invisible dust on his robes, pushed his shoulders back, nodded at Hermione and walked as slowly as he could to the staff table where Snape was sitting on his own.

Hermione watched eagerly but was disappointed at the effect she received. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Hermione managed on their expressions. Draco had walked up to Snape and Hermione saw him move his mouth.

Snape inclined Draco to come up onto the stage where the table was situated.

"How can I help you Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked sourly. Draco gulped and glanced at Hermione who winked at him.

"I have something to confess p-professor." Draco didn't look Snape in the eyes but found his expensive shoes much more fascinating.

"And what is this confession Mr Malfoy?" Draco could feel his eyes burning into him but still he didn't look up at him.

"It was me…I-I was the one w-who…who…erm…slapped you." Not knowing why Draco looked up into Snape's eyes and saw his cold eyes boring back.

"Why?" Snape hissed a Draco making him flinch.

"It-I was dared!" Draco muttered.

"By whom?"

Draco was about to mention Hermione but something made him pull back.

"I-I can't say sir."

Snape just looked at Draco, wondering what possessed him or who. Draco went back to staring at his shoes, aware of Snape's staring.

"I'm ashamed of you Draco, being my godson, I expected better from you. Get away from my sight." He hissed again and Draco took this chance to walk out of the Great Hall as fast as his expensive shoes could.

Hermione, on seeing this, followed him out, glancing at Snape once more and noticed him stabbing at his food, his pale cheeks slightly red.

Hermione met Draco who was sitting on the stairs, a grin on his face.

"What was that?" Hermione asked him pointing towards the hall.

"What was what?!" Draco feigned.

"That! He didn't even shout at you!"

"You didn't think he was gunna punish his godson did you?!" Draco asked a mock horrified look on his face!

"Yes! And godson! Merlin!" Hermione said, angry at herself for forgetting the particular detail. Draco was Snape's favourite student, why didn't she think of it before?! He wasn't going to punish him, no matter what he did!

"How'd you like that Granger!!" Draco shouted from the end of the corridor and Hermione saw him wiggling his eyebrows making her scream in frustration.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! You know what to do!! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For any of those who don't know Opposites Attract is now complete so please read and tell me what you thought of the ending! Someone reminded me that I had left something out in the ending so I've changed the ending a bit! You'll know what it is! **

**Chapter 8 **

Hermione was still fuming over the little trick Draco had played on her during his last dare. Hermione Granger was not impressed.

There were only a few days left till Christmas day and professor Dumbledore had permitted the students staying at Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade for a small Christmas shopping spree.

As neither Hermione nor Draco had anyone to go with they opted to spend the day with each other.

"Don't you think were spending way too much time together?" Draco asked Hermione as they walked about the small but busy village. Their shopping had been done quite quickly so they had time to wonder about.

Hermione's lifted her eyebrows so that they disappeared into her blue woollen hat.

"If you don't want to go with me Malfoy you can say so!" Hermione huffed.

"Geez Granger! You take everything so seriously!" Draco shouted as he watched, amused, as Hermione stalked off. He ran up to catch up with her, chuckling.

"All I meant was that us, two former enemies, spending day and night together!"

"Former Malfoy! Former! I'm sure that explains a lot!"

"Why do you have to be so bloody difficult?" Draco asked her, annoyed, as he grabbed her arm and stilled her.

He stared into her eyes that were full of annoyance and anger. The same emotions ran through his eyes. He roughly let go of her arm and walked off towards the Three Broomsticks.

Mentally kicking herself, Hermione jogged up to him just before he disappeared into the warmth of the pub.

"Sorry! Me and my big mouth! Can't help it! It's what happens when you spend too much time with Harry and Ron!" Hermione apologised and linked her arm with his. Draco looked at her questioningly but Hermione ignored it.

"Come on! I'll buy you a drink!" Walking over to corner seat, Hermione and Draco sat.

"Never had you as the type to drink Granger!!" Draco smirked.

"I don't Malfoy and I don't intend too!" Hermione said looking back as she walked through the busy crowd to the barman. Draco faintly heard her order two butterbeers and scoffed.

"There's always a first time for everything!" Draco whispered as Hermione came back in tow with two bottles.

"So Granger, I believe that it's my turn to give you a dare." Draco said observing Hermione closely as she choked on her drink. Just the reaction he was looking for!

"What here? Now?" Hermione asked him horrified.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Draco smirked letting nothing out.

They finished their drinks whilst talking aimlessly, worry still filling Hermione. Once Hermione finished the last drop of her drink, both their bottles disappeared into thin air and Draco took this as a sign for more drinks.

"My shout!" Draco yelled over the noise. The pub seemed to be getting busier and crowded by the hour. Filled with tired and bored men and young careless women.

Several minutes later Draco returned with what looked nothing like butterbeers.

"What on earth is that?" Hermione enquired, sniffling her nose in the process.

Draco was holding two medium sized glasses of what looked like green seaweed liquid. The tall glasses filled with the green liquid had a lime on the rim of the glass and a dragon shaped stirrer.

"This Granger is the opposite of butterbeer. Nowhere as sweet as that!" Draco smirked.

"I'm not drinking that!" Hermione said pushing the glass away from her in disgust.

"Come on granger, a little alcohol won't hurt you!"

"I don't care! I told you Malfoy I don't drink!"

"I dare you too Granger!"

"What?"

"Think of it as your dare!"

Hermione knew something was coming up but she didn't think it would be this bad. Hermione had never drunk before so she couldn't dream what she would be like after her first drink.

"Urgh! I'm really detesting you at the moment!"

"Come on drink up! Its not that bad once you've tried it." Draco encouraged her ignoring the comment.

"Glaring at him one last time, Hermione picked the glass up and sniffed the foul drink, her face in disgust.

She took a sip and her eyes widened as the cold liquid burned its way down her throat. Not knowing what made her do it but Hermione downed the glass in one go. Even Draco was alarmed.

"Whoa Granger! Calm do…" but he never managed to finish as Hermione cut in.

"Give me that!" she screamed and snatched Draco's drink from his hands and downed that in a flash.

"Woohoo!" Hermione screamed loud enough to turn a few heads.

"That was amazing! I've never felt so alive!" Hermione screamed even louder and began to take her hat and gloves off. Pushing them aside alongside her coat Hermione jumped up.

Walking over to the juke box in the corner of the pub Hermione rummaged in her pocket for loose change and placed a few Knuts into the slot.

A cheesy muggle song began to sound through earning a few groans from the crowd. Ignoring the groans, Hermione walked over to Draco whose mouth was wide open.

"Wanna dance?" Hermione asked, getting up onto the table and rolling up her t-shirt so that half of her flat stomach was visible.

"Granger get down!?" Draco hissed pulling on Hermione's arm but Hermione wasn't listening.

Voices began to fill the slightly astonished and quiet room.

"_Oh oh oh ohhh…"_

After several oh's Hermione began to sing to the song, each word memorized to the heart.

"_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_wait that's not right! I don't want an uptown girl…I want a guy!" so she sang again, changing the words and oblivious to the fact that Draco was watching shocked and that the whole bar had their eyes on her.

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living…

Grown men as well as young fled to her side wanting a piece of her, craze in their eyes.

"_Uptown guy  
He's been living in his uptown world  
I bet he never had a back street girl  
I bet his mama never told him why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown guy  
He's been living in his white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now he's looking for a downtown woman  
That's what I am

And when he knows what  
He wants from his time  
And when he wakes up  
And makes up his mind

He'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown guy…ooh did I just say that?!"

Draco couldn't take it anymore, more and more people, men, were gathering around Hermione like fleas, all wanting to touch her and feel her and…Draco shook his head in disgust.

They thought of her as some kind of stripper or something and it was his fault. He got her drunk and only on two glasses.

"That's it Granger, were leaving!" Draco shouted hauling himself up onto the table which Hermione was occupying. He grabbed her arm but Hermione was reluctant.

"Aw do we have to?" Hermione asked him pouting her lips. Draco just growled.

"Yes right this instant!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Listen dude, she don't wanna go so let her have fun, join in!" a man, in his thirties and with a drink in his hand, shouted as he grabbed Hermione's other arm.

Draco was so angry that it was like as if he was about to burst. Growling at Hermione he pulled her along but the other man's grip was too tight.

"Let go!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!" and with that Draco punched the guy squarely on the nose and he let go instantly. Grabbing a protesting Hermione again he walked out of the crowded and now booing pub.

**A/N: Haha! This is one of my favourite chapters! I loved writing it! And as you might have guessed, the song was Uptown Girl by Billy Joel and Westlife! I know not the perfect song but I was listening to it so I thought why not!**

**Anyway please review and let me know if this was a good chapter! :)**

**Mev x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Early review! I know!! Yay me!!**

**Chapter 9**

"_Uptown guy_…_hmmm hu hummm_…" Hermione was still singing and humming as they made it out of Hogsmeade with help from Draco.

Hermione was slung over Draco's shoulder, her clothing in one hand, as she had thrown a tantrum in the middle of the busy village, accusing Draco of not let having her any fun.

"That wasn't fun Granger, that was humiliation!" Draco retorted back to her so angry that Hermione hadn't said a word about it and resorted back to her singing.

"_I bet he never had a back street girl_…"

"Granger would you stop singing!" Draco shouted over her loud and slightly out of tune voice whilst pushing the gate to Hogwarts, with all the strength he could muster wide open.

But this made Hermione sing louder much to his annoyance. Trudging up the path and after what felt like hours, Draco reached inside and dropped Hermione like a hot potato.

"Argh my back!"

"_He's been living in his white bread world_…"

"Come on granger before someone sees you and end in trouble, dragging me down with you."

But Hermione wasn't budging. Draco looked as Hermione stared around the entrance as if it was the first time she had been here. Her eyes were round and wide, dancing. But then, in a second, she retorted to her singing.

"_And now he's looking for a downtown woman…that's what I am…"_

Draco groaned and heaved Hermione back to her room in the Gryffindor tower. Once he reached the tower the Fat Lady in the portrait asked for the password and realization hit Draco. He had no clue of the password.

"Shit!" Draco cursed earning a glare from the Fat Lady.

"No fowl language please!"

"Sorry!"

"Well are you going to give me the password?" The Fat Lady said after several minutes. Draco was thinking whereas Hermione had stopped singing.

"Erm…well we…I…I don't know it!"

"Well then I can't let you in!"

"Please?"

"I'm sorry Mr…?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh so you're the infamous Draco Malfoy!" the woman grinned goofily at him making Draco feel uncomfortable. He needed to know the password otherwise they were going to end in trouble.

And at this time Hermione began to sing again, her voice screeching making both Draco and the Fat Lady to cover their ears.

"Oh the noise!! How awful!" the woman screamed over Hermione's singing. And Draco used this to his advantage.

"Yes, very awful. She has been singing for the past hour. Imagine what my ears have gone through." He said feigning sobs and sighs.

"Oh you poor dear. Is there anything I could do?" the woman crooned over him.

"I just need to get her into her room but I can't do that without the password." Draco said looking at the woman as innocently as he could.

"Well…" the woman spent ages thinking and Hermione's singing wasn't helping in the least bit.

"You don't have to tell me the password; you can just let me in. I promise not to tell!" Draco tried as his last attempt.

"Fine! I don't think my perfect ears can take much more of the dire singing!" and with that the portrait flung open and Draco sighed in relief.

"_And when he knows what he wants from his time…and when he wakes up and makes up his mind…"_

"Granger for the love of God would you shut your trap!" Draco shouted wearily as he slumped Hermione onto the huge couch several feet from the fireplace.

Hermione whimpered, her lips trembling and her innocent eyes clouding up. Draco sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Oh please Granger, don't cry!"

"B-but…I want to sing!"

"No!"

"Can I sing?"

"No!"

"Can I whistle?"

"No!"

"Well can I hum?"

"Fine!"

"_Hmmm hu hummm_…"

"Oh Merlin!"

He dropped Hermione onto the sofa, her arms falling off the sofa and her legs perched up on the armrest.

"_Hmmm hu hummm_…"

Grabbing a blanket and a glass of water, Draco walked back to the humming Hermione and handed her the glass of water.

"Drink up!" Hermione took the drink off him, still humming and took a large gulp spilling some on her top.

"Oops!" Hermione grinned stupidly making Draco chuckle exhaustively against his own will.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she lay down whilst Draco covered her up with the warm blanket.

"Yeah?" Draco replied, looking up and suddenly noticed the close proximity. Hermione had managed to, in her drunken stance, move closer to Draco as he covered her up.

"You know when I said that I'm in love?" Hermione whispered in a serious tone and Draco couldn't tell if she was drunk or sober.

"Yeah, in the song." Draco said, standing up and moving to the fire, partially because he couldn't, for some odd reason, be too close to her.

"Well…" Hermione stopped. With a flick of Draco's wand, the fireplace came alive with bright red and orange flames.

Hermione didn't' continue until Draco was standing by her side, his eyes gazing into hers, urging her to go on.

The Gryffindor was empty apart from the two of them and as far as Draco knew, there was no other Gryffindor staying. This ruled out the chance of anyone interrupting when Hermione spoke.

An unfamiliar thumping was going on in his chest making Draco nervous, the feeling wouldn't disappear. Instead it grew louder and louder with every silenced second that passed.

"Erm…I wasn't lying when I said I was in love with an uptown guy!" Hermione muttered so quietly that in even in her condition, she didn't think Draco heard but at the look on his face she knew he had.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard!" Hermione said slightly annoyed and drunk. And with that she tugged on Draco's collar and pulled him down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Uptown guy…" Hermione said softly before kissing him, wrapping one arm around his neck. They had reached heaven but as soon as the kiss had stared they were thrown into hell.

"HOLY CRAP! HERMIONE'S KISSING THAT FERRET!"

**A/N: What a lovely ending! Don't you think so!! Well you can tell me in a review!! Cheeky!! Anyway, all I have to say is that I borrowed some lines from an all time favourite, Shrek! Look back if you can't remember!! **

**And a really big thank you and bear hug to ****xxxserenexchaosxxx**** for her help in the last part of this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to her and her blood brilliant ideas!! Love you! **

**Mev x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"HOLY CRAP! HERMIONE'S KISSING THAT FERRET!"

Draco jumped back from a dazed Hermione who seemed to have her eye's closed. Horrified at the familiar voice, Draco turned towards the fireplace where, to Draco's fear, stood Ron and Ginny and Harry.

Each had confused and anger etched on their faces. Draco gulped. Ron's mouth was wide open whereas Ginny was smirking and Harry was puzzled. An awkward silence broke out.

But it didn't last very long. A loud snore erupted and all three looked at the source. Hermione lay back on the sofa, one arm to her side and the other on her stomach, a smile spread on her face.

"Y-you…t-that…bloody ferret! What were you doing? Trying to take advantage of Hermione whilst she was sleeping! And what the fuck are you doing here? You sick, perverted, psychotic bas…"

"Stop there Weasley! You have absolutely no idea of what was going on so don't bloody well accuse me for something I haven't done!" Draco yelled equally back to a very red Ron.

"Ron calm down. I'm sure Malfoy has a good reason for being here." Ginny said reasonably and gave Draco a 'You better have a good excuse!' look to which Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing in the Gryffindor common room? Isn't it all beneath you?!" Ron yelled out, no sign of calm in his voice.

"You know full well that I don't think like that anymore so don't act like a bloody twat!"

Ron knew that Draco wasn't like that anymore and he had proved that in the war but it was a habit that was hard to forget.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Ron spat.

Draco was about to lunge at him when Ginny came in between holding Draco back and Harry did the same with Ron.

"Ron calm down. Give Malfoy a chance to talk!" Harry spoke after ages, the puzzled look still there.

"Well?" Harry urged and Draco sighed.

"Ganger and I went to Hogsmeade for the day and she got drunk so I bought her back and I was giving her a blanket when she kissed me. And that's where you lot come in." Draco said. So he lied a bit and missed out some details but he was positive that none of them would be able to digest it.

"Drunk?! Hermione doesn't drink Malfoy!" Harry said bewildered.

"He probably mixed something in her butterbeer!"

"I'm not that shallow Weasley!" Draco hissed earning a snort from Ron.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to home celebrating Christmas?" Draco said his voice quiet and venomous.

"That's none of your business ferret!"

"Fine have it your way! Call me when Granger wakes up! We'd love to tell you about the fun we've had in your absence." Draco said smirking and winking at them before leaving the tower.

But not before he heard a thud!

--

A few hours later Hermione woke up, her head killing and her eyes bleary. She couldn't remember how she got here or what time of the day it was. The morning seemed to be wiped from her memory.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione opened her eyes wider and looked around. Her eye's rested on an angry Ron but Hermione shook it away thinking it was her imagination.

Then her eyes rested on Harry and then Ginny. And then Ron again. They were moving, coming towards her. Smiling and glaring at her, hands outstretched. Going for her, just about to grab her, Ron's angry face obscuring everything else.

"Argh!" Hermione screamed, not doing anything good for her head, and pulled the blanket over her head, shielding her eyes from the red hair.

"Hermione!" the voice echoed over and over again, a male voice and then a female. Familiar voices.

Poking her eyes out, everything seemed much clearer. There stood indeed her three best friends all wearing different emotions.

"Oh my god! Is it you?! What are you doing here? Christmas holidays can't be over! I mean...oh my head!" Hermione rushed the words out as she jumped but returned to the sitting a second later as pain erupted all over body.

"Hermione what is going on? We flooed to find you kissing Malfoy!"

"Harry! What are you on about! I wouldn't kiss Malfoy!" Hermione looked at him, squinting at him.

"Well all three of us saw you, battling your tongues with each other and don't deny it Hermione; Malfoy said it was you who kissed him!" Ron said angrily, kneeling in front of her.

"I-I can't remember!" Hermione said, telling the truth. She couldn't remember anything. The last thing that popped into her head was her and Draco walking to the Three Broomsticks and Draco ordering something and daring…

Hermione got up, a small rush of pain moving to her head but she ignored it and stormed out of the common room in a wild search for a certain handsome blond.

--

Draco was sitting in the library with a book in hand but not actually reading it. His mind pondered over the day's events, in the pub.

At how some strange feeling overcame him when he watched other men touching her and shouting dirty comments at her. What was it? Anger? Annoyance? Jealousy? No it couldn't be jealousy; there was no reason to be. Unless…nope! No reason at all.

His mind jogged from the pub to the Gryffindor common room. How nervous he became when Hermione pulled him towards her. And the song, after she changed the lyrics, made some sort of revelation.

_She called me her uptown guy…could that mean she likes me or something?!_

Draco's mind was stuck at the question for a long time; waiting for some answer to creep in. And it came in the form of a shriek.

"Draco Malfoy! Get you're arse here this instant!"

_I'll take that as a no then!_

**A/N: Review please! I hope you love me for the early updates but don't think it will be like that forever!! So show appreciation people…by reviewing! :)**

**Mev x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Can't believe the response I got for that chapter even though it wasn't one of my best ones!! Really appreciate your support!!**

**Luvyoooo all! x**

**Chapter 11**

"Draco Malfoy get your arse here this instant!"

Draco sat in the library, absorbed in his thoughts, anger welling up inside him and feeling stupid for even thinking that Hermione felt something for him. Draco turned to the source of the voice, already knowing who it was.

He stared, shocked at Hermione, who practically had steam coming out of her ears. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes were red and squinted.

Casually he got up and slowly walked towards her.

"What do you want Granger?" he asked trying to keep his demeanour from her eyes. Not that he knew, but Hermione was shocked at his angry voice. She wasn't expecting it.

"Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said are you stupid? Because you sure as hell are to me! What on earth were you thinking about kissing me when I was out of it?!" Hermione shouted poking Draco in the chest.

"Me, kiss you? Granger you're demented. I would never kiss you!"

"Well excuse me but I think you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, you kissed me!"

But before Hermione could retaliate a very angry Madame Pince came. Her cheeks sucked in and her pale face looking down at them.

"I would not have two year seventh's who cannot behave themselves in the haven of a library. How dare you shout here, have you no respect?! I'm especially ashamed of you Miss Granger, didn't expect this behaviour from you! Now get out before I report you to your heads. OUT!" she screamed, redness covering her pale face.

Hermione huffed in anger and in embarrassment and stormed out of the library. Madame Pince had never had the chance to shout at her like that and it was all Darco's fault.

Storming down the stairs she halted in the corridor, making Draco nearly bump into her.

Draco was about to leave when he saw Hermione stopped but she was too quick when she was angry.

"Not so fast!" Hermione grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back so that they were face to face, only an inch apart.

"I did not kiss you Malfoy!" Hermione hissed angrily, continuing the squabble.

"Yes you did Granger, it's not my fault you can't remember!" Draco hissed back equally. Hermione squinted her eyes, obviously thinking of something to get her out of this spot.

"Prove it then Malfoy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Prove to me that I kissed you!" Hermione smirked, thinking positively that he won't be able to get out of this one.

_Shit! How the hell am I supposed to prove it to her? She can't remember and I can't do anything about it unless I have a time turner and I don't think professor Snape, no matter how much he likes me, would hand it over._

_All she needs is a shock, something to help her! But what?!_

Draco racked his brain for a solution as Hermione watched in triumph. The huge smirk on her face was soon replaced with a frown when Draco began to smirk.

"Fine Granger, I'll prove it to you."

"What are you…" but Hermione was lost for word when it was Draco who grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer.

Draco quickly planted his lips onto hers and smiled against her lips as Hermione's eyes grew wide as saucers.

He could see the emotions running around, first shock, then confusion, recognisation and then again shock.

She pushed him off her, as shock over threw her. Something felt familiar and little images of a cosy Gryffindor common room, and fire, and a song, came rushing into her mind.

A song, a familiar song, her favourite? Guy, girl…Hermione shook her head! She couldn't remember the song but she knew that she had been proved wrong.

Hermione gasped her hand flying to her mouth and her eyes still wide.

"I told you Granger! I never lie!" it was Draco who was now triumphed!

"But…how…I wouldn't!" Hermione sat down on the closest step on the stair and put her head in her hands.

The smile on Draco's face left him. He wasn't expecting this.

"Granger…"

"I can't believe I was so stupid! You probably think…"

"I don't think anything Granger!"

He moved towards her and sat down next to her. He moved her hands away from her face and stared into the watery eyes of Hermione. Tears rolled down her pale but tinged pink face.

Cupping her face in his hands, he wiped away the tears with his thumb and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was a dare so don't think too much of it."

"But what am I going to tell Harry and Ron? They'll never talk to me again!" she put her head in her hands again, sobbing.

"Listen to me Granger; it's a risk we have to take."

Hermione looked up surprised.

"We?"

Draco stood up grinning widely and put his hand out. Hermione looked from the hand to Draco.

"Yes we! Were in this together."

Hermione looked at him and then smiled sincerely at him before placing her own hand into his. He pulled her up and placed an arm around her, walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Come on, I believe we have three Gryffindors waiting for us." Draco said and they both shivered.

**A/N: How do you like that?! Lol! I know it was short but I thought I'd leave it there!! I promise to keep the other chapters longer! A penny for all your thoughts! Lol! I'm not funny! Sorry! Review people!! :)**

**Mev x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Harry paced the normally warm common room deep in thought. Ron followed suit whereas Ginny sat in the armchair closest to the fire and watched, one to the other, in a trance.

Both boys wore the same looks on their extremely long faces, anger, confusion and hurt.

Being sent back to Hogwarts by Ron's parents due to a family emergency, they had received a big shock, something they didn't ever think they would see in their lives. They wouldn't have even dreamed about it.

"She wouldn't kiss Malfoy even if she was drunk." Harry wondered out loud and not even knowing it.

"She wouldn't get drunk in the first place!" Ron said rather loudly to Harry's statement shaking him out of his reverie.

"What?"

"I said Hermione wouldn't get drunk in the first place not unless there was a really good reason!" Ron said again, his voice lowering.

"You two are…" Ginny started angrily shaking her head at the two but was cut off.

The portrait opened and two guilty looking students walked in, trying hard to look the others in the eye but failing miserably.

"About time! Where have you been Hermione and what is he doing here?" Ron snarled in Draco's direction and earning a glare from Hermione and Draco and a whack on the head from Ginny.

"Sit down. We have things to explain and it's going to take a long time." Hermione said tiredly as she sat on an armchair and Draco sat on the armrest by her side.

Reluctantly the other two sat down but not before glancing at each other as if communicating a 'shall we' or 'shall we not!' Draco placed a hand on her shoulders, incouraging her.

"It all started when I said goodbye to you at the Hogwarts entrance…Draco and I…"

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron snarled again.

_Since now!_ Hermione thought but resisted saying anything as she watched Ginny slap Ron again.

"…we were the only ones staying behind…"

"There were other's!" Harry cut in.

"But I was only familiar with him, I didn't know anyone else!"

"But why him?" Ron hissed and Ginny resisted the urge to slap her annoying brother again.

"Would you let the girl finish please?! Jeez!" Ginny shouted and glared at the two earning a sincere smile from Hermione.

"He…we thought we'd make the stay interesting by…playing…a game of…dare!" Hermione finished meekly. Ron gasped as if she said a game of strip tease.

"Shut your trap Weasley, we just ate!" Draco snapped and Ron did as he was told, surprisingly.

Hermione continued telling the other three of the last few days she had spent with Draco, leaving a few details out.

"But that doesn't explain how you got drunk! I mean you only had one drink, you can't possibly…" Harry stopped talking as Hermione began to look at her shoes and Draco sniggered.

Slapping Draco on the arm, making him nearly fall off the edge, Hermione smiled meekly at Harry whose eyebrow was slightly raised, amused and slightly concerned.

"Well, it wasn't one. I had two and they were extremely large glasses!" Hermione finished desperately.

Draco sniggered again and Hermione pushed him once more, and this time he did fall over the edge. Ginny quickly rushed to help him up, earning another gasp from Ron.

Hermione completely ignored the situation and continued looking at Harry. She looked him straight in the eyes willing him to believe her.

Harry shook his head as a reluctant approval and Hermione let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. But Harry had one more question.

"So why did you kiss him?" Hermione's eyes widened as she thought for an answer.

Did she want to kiss him? _Yes! No! I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!_ Hermione tried hard to assure herself first.

"I was drunk Harry, I didn't know what I was doing! I wasn't in my senses and it's not as if it meant anything!"

As if knowing Draco would agree with her she looked at him with pleading eyes but what she saw made her heart stop beating.

Brown eyes met deceived and hurt grey ones. Hermione tried to speak but found her voice stuck in her throat unwilling to come out.

And then it hit her. _It meant nothing…nothing. _But she was lying to herself. It did mean something…and when looking into Draco's hurt eyes again she knew that it meant something to him as well.

She tried hard to tell him that she was lying, willing him to understand her situation and believe her but it was no use; he wasn't looking at her anymore.

He was blocking himself from her. Shielding his thoughts and emotions, from her, from everyone.

"Draco…" she whispered not sure if he or anyone heard her saying his name.

"There you go Potter, now you know the truth so no grudge!" he said, half asking and half hoping.

Harry looked at him first, deciding, and then walked up to him putting his hand out. Draco stared in confusion but ignored his nagging judgement and shook his own hand with Harry.

"No hard feelings and sor…"

"Don't mention it! I don't want any favours or anything!"

Ron gasped making Ginny reach her boiling point. She stomped to her idiotic brother and slapped him hard on the head…again.

"If you gasp one more time I swear on Merlin's grave that I'm gunna shove your arse down your good for nothing throat!"

Ron snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head.

"Good!"

Harry laughed and Draco forced a smile. Looking at Hermione, he saw her pleading eyes but he took no notice.

"Catch you later." He whispered, nodded his goodbye and disappeared out the portrait.

"Wow that went better than I expected." Ginny and Harry said in unison and they both laughed. Ron wasn't impressed and Hermione could only force a fake laugh.

"Yeah, it went brilliantly!" Hermione said somewhat saddly and left the common room without another word.

**A/N: A sad chapter I know!! Not much to say…apart from…REVIEW PEOPLE!! Lol!! :)**

**Mev x **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I was going to end this story in the next few chapters but then I thought why not include Harry, Ron and Ginny in the whirlwind of dares…but it's up to you! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione went into her shared bedroom, which was empty for another week or two, and locked the door. Going to the window, she sat down and placed her head in her hands.

_Hermione Granger, how could you be so stupid?! _

Closing her eyes, Draco's own hurtful pair popped out, roaming around in her mind and looking at her accusingly.

Hermione shut her eye's tighter and tighter, straining her muscles and forbidding the unwanted tears to shed.

She lied, she lied to everyone and she hadn't really realised until she saw his piercing eyes. They pierced her like a knife to the heart.

She cared, she meant it. Hermione Granger cared about Draco Malfoy!

"I care!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs! But her voice was struggling as she sobbed uncontrollably.

She felt warm and comforting arms go around her only to encourage her crying more.

"I know you do honey, I know." The voice soothed her and slowly Hermione's tears deserted her eyes.

Several minutes passed, Hermione let the person rock her gently. Forcing her eyes open, Hermione stared into earthy orbs. She looked questioningly at the beautiful face in front of her. Ginny smiled knowingly.

"I'm your best friend Hermione and I'm not stupid. I know hat you're going through, I can read your face from a mile." Hermione smiled humbly as Ginny patted down her frizzed hair.

"Why didn't you tell me before Hermione?" Ginny said sitting down next to her best friend.

"I only realised up until now." Hermione whispered quietly not sure if Ginny heard.

"Oh sweetie!" Ginny tightened her arms around Hermione as new fresh waterworks started.

"I was falling for him Ginny and I didn't even know. I'm falling hard and there's nothing I can do about it." Hermione sobbed harder, her voice strangled.

"There's always a way when love is involved." A voice said, a voice that Hermione was positive didn't belong to Ginny but to another who she considered her best friend.

Hermione lifted her head from Ginny's shoulders and looked up, staring into caring emerald eyes.

--

"Draco Malfoy you're an imbecile! You're stupid and pathetic for ever thinking that she…" he couldn't say it.

Even though he wanted to shout it and free himself from what felt like a burden, a curse Draco couldn't muster up the courage to even whisper.

As soon as he left the Gryffindor tower, Draco stormed outside, feeling the cold air breathing down on him. It was nearly dark even though it was only nearing 5'O'Clock.

He was shouting to no one in particular, more like scolding himself as if he was a five year old.

Everything was still and quiet apart from the fact that it was beginning to rain and the wind was howling in pain.

Too distraught to put a spell on himself to keep him warm, Draco sat on the rock in front of the lake and drowned his sorrows.

Everything was going right for him, he comforted her and he felt proud and happy for the first time in ages. And when he kissed her, his heart felt as if it was running a marathon.

But the day was ruined and by only a few words. Those few words that stung like hell; _'It meant nothing…' _

But it did, too him it meant the world, a new beginning but it was destroyed. There was no hope. His heart which was running a marathon only an hour ago had just had a heart attack and died.

The rain poured heavily, all over his face, his hair plastered to his face. Something cold and wet trickled down his cheeks, disappearing down his robes, not sure whether it was rain or tears.

--

"I know he's a bit of a prat when it comes to me and Harry but I know that he isn't that bad. And the war is proof of that. It's just old habits die hard and it takes time to become friendlier with a ferret who has been your supposed enemy for the past 5 and a half years. Damn, I need to stop calling him that!"

Ron was sitting on the side of Hermione, an arm around her shoulder, consolingly. Ron had noticed her abrupt departure from the common room, and went to see if there was anything on her mind.

But Ginny had beaten him to her. He stood in the doorway, just as he was about to enter he had heard the meaning to the whole chaos.

He was surprised at his own reaction towards the news. He didn't feel angry or disgusted, rather he felt as if he'd known it was bound to happen. He expected to bring the whole building down!

"'Mione is get him before it's too late." another voice said and Hermione turned to see Harry standing there.

Hermione hugged her three friends muttering thanks. Pulling on a coat, Hermione looked at the window and smiled.

"I'm going for a walk."

"But it's raining."

"I know." Hermione smiled again and left Harry, Ron and Ginny glancing confused at each other.

She didn't know where her feet were taking her but she trusted them. As soon as she steeped onto the grounds, rain enveloped her whole. But she didn't mind.

She just walked and walked until her feet stopped by the lake. Her eyes scanned for her favourite rock but were surprised to see it already occupied.

Nervously she made her way towards it and sat down, feeling the blond haired man stiffen at the closeness.

"Leave me alone." He muttered, his teeth chattering.

"I'm sorry."

"Go away Granger."

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"Piss off Granger, I'm not gunna say it again."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered and was met with a growl.

Draco turned around but was lost for words when his eyes locked with hers. He could see the hurt and sincerity in them. Closing his eyes, he whispered once more.

"Please?" he quietly begged her, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said one last time before taking her coat off, placing it around his shaking shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away back inside.

When he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Like I said before, let me know about the dares. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione woke up next morning to find that the others had already left for breakfast. Giddily, she got dressed and walked out of the common room in search of her friends. Entering the great hall, Hermione was shocked at the sight.

Draco Malfoy, eating breakfast with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny! Shaking her head, as if she was still dreaming, Hermione walked to the table her mouth wide open.

"Morning Hermione." Ginny said as she scooted up next to Harry, leaving space for Hermione to sit, opposite Draco.

"Morning Ginny, Harry, Ron…morning Dr…Malfoy." Harry and Ron replied but Hermione took no notice. Her eyes were downcast but edged enough for her to have a clear view of Draco who just nodded as a reply.

Disappointed, Hermione looked away and poured herself some cereal. Ginny, noticing the awkward moment decided to shine some light.

"I was just thinking of how cool it would be if all three of us could join you and Malfoy for a game of dare. We can't let you all have the fun!" Ginny said wiggling her eyes.

Ron and Harry looked up surprised but there was no hesitation in their eyes.

"I-I don't we are continuing the game Ginny." Hermione said, believing what she muttered.

"Why not Granger?" Draco asked, looking straight into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yeah come on Hermione, we only have a week left of the holidays, lets make it the best!" Harry said cheerily and Ron nodded in agreement.

Draco was still looking at her, waiting for her to say yes. Hermione stared back, weighing her options. There was something going on with him but she couldn't make it out.

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

"You know what to do Granger." Draco said before standing up and leaving the four to finish of their breakfast.

"8pm at the Room of Requirement." Hermione said after seeing their confused faces.

--

He was going to make her pay; get his revenge from the game this week. And he didn't mean it in a bad way…or did he?! He was hurt after the whole incident and when he was sitting at the rock in the rain, he was up to seeing no one.

But when she came and sat next to him, getting herself wet in the process, he didn't no what to do. He wanted to put his arms around her and warm her from the rain but another strange side said to let her go, she hurt you.

So he picked the latter. But what he wasn't expecting was the whole apology thing, over and over again. And what was with the coat…the warm, Hermione scent coat that he loved having around him but wanted to throw away in anger?!

Everything was confusing him, mixed emotions and strange feelings he wasn't familiar with. And at this moment, he didn't know where he was. His feet did the walking, leading him to a familiar place where her scent still roamed the dusky air.

--

All day Hermione spent her time catching up with her best friends, playing exploding snap and Wizards chess. However her mind was on something else or rather someone else.

And when Ginny came to her and the boys to inform them that it was nearly 8pm, Hermione's heart began to race. She had a feeling, an odd one that something was waiting out there for her, neither good or bad.

Reaching the invisible door, Hermione recited the words that she normally did when she was here for another night of dare.

The door swung open, not invisible anymore, and they all entered to find Draco sitting there with his back to them, facing the fireplace. Hermione noticed a few more comfy sofas placed in the room.

"Lets get started then!" Draco said after they all exchanged hellos.

Each acquiring a chair, they sat and faced the middle of the room where there was a small table and a bottle.

"Just to be fair, whoever the bottle lands on has to do the dare? And we'll all take it turns to give out the dares. Everyone agreed?" Draco asked as he picked the bottle up. They all nodded and Draco began to spin the bottle.

All five of them watched with great interest as the bottle began to slow down, landing on…Ron.

"Okay, Potter!" Draco nodded at Harry urging him to give a dare.

"Okay Ron, I dare you to…" Harry smirked at Ron's pale face as he thought up a good dare for his best mate. "…Write a love letter to Professor McGonagall and sign it with your name. And give her a red rose!" Harry laughed as Ron's face was of pure horror.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco laughed alongside Harry.

"Didn't know you had it in you Potter!" Draco said patting him on the back as he was sitting on Harry's right side.

"Come on then Ron, better to do it now, I'm sure there won't be any students out of dorms so there'll be less people to be humiliated in front of!" Ginny said amusingly and Ron glared at her.

"There's no way I could do that!" Ron said angrily, red in the face.

"A dares a dare Ron, you have to." Hermione said. She waved her wand and paper and a quill appeared, sitting on the table.

Reluctantly, and swearing curses under her breath, Ron picked up the quill and began writing.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_It has taken courage for me to write this letter to you. You have no idea what your beautiful eyes do to me in transfiguration classes, those deep blue pools that I oh so love to look in._

_I know behind that stern scowl is a pure gold heart._

_I have spent the past week, deep in thoughts about you. Oh how I have missed you._

_I know this might seem strange to you, but please believe me, everything I write in this letter is true. _

_I hope you see me in the same light as I do you. _

_Your loving student,_

_Ronald Weasley_

**A/N: Haha! I won't tell you what happens next, you'll have to read it in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Really appreciated. Review people! :D**

**Mev x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They were all crowded around the small table and unknowingly, Draco peered over Hermione's shoulder.

She could feel his breath, tickling her skin, as he mumbled the words. She gazed at him, cautiously so that he didn't notice but he did.

He felt her beautiful eyes on his face and he turned, as she gasped at being caught and stared into the brown pools.

The others hadn't noticed, being too absorbed in the letter. Draco continued staring, shocked at how easily all the anger he had built up for her was fading away, slowly.

She was about to say something, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, but Draco didn't want to hear anything and distracted himself, moving away from Hermione.

"If I didn't know better Weasley, I would say that you secretly do like the professor!" Draco said as he read the finished letter.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said his face had turned so bright that Hermione wondered if there was an actual red brighter than that.

"It's a very convincing letter Ron and I'm amazed at how quickly you wrote it!" Hermione met Draco's eyes but quickly looked away and instead ruffled his hair looking highly amused.

Draco looked over at her wondering if she just took his side on purpose or was it just a coincidence. He just shook the thought out of his head instead and concentrated on the task in front of him.

"Right come on then. I'm sure I heard professor McGonagall say she was heading up bed for some light reading. If were lucky she might read the letter know and get it over and done with!" Ron said hurriedly, he obviously wanted to be done with the task quickly.

"Ooh so you now what she's doing?! Creepy!" Ginny said in a fit of laughter which was soon joined by the others.

"Shut up Ginny! I just heard, that doesn't mean anything!" Ron said angrily, shoving the letter into an envelope and pocketing it.

"Let's move shall we?" Ron said for the second time and stormed out, the others following.

They all walked as quietly as they could and in sync until they reached the fifth floor where they knew professor McGonagall's quarters was situated.

Ron walked to the door that said _Minerva McGonagall_ and with one last look at his friends and enemy, who were hiding behind the biggest pillar there was on the floor, their heads practically on top of each other, Ron slid the letter through the tiny gap between the floor and door and knocked.

Running as fast as his long legs could take him, Ron hid behind the pillar opposite the others and carefully watched as the door to professor McGonagall's room opened and the witch came out.

The professor bent down and picked the cream coloured envelope up and looked around the deserted corridor. Shrugging she went back inside, the door closing with a thud.

Several minutes passed when a high pitched scream travelled through the whole castle. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny chose this moment to make a run for it. Running in separate directions, they all headed for the Room of Requirement.

Hermione collapsed in one of the chairs, breathing hard. There was no sign of the others so she took the quiet time to dwell on the evening's events.

And no she wasn't talking about the dare. She was in fact talking about the situation between her and Draco. She had hoped that after her apology last night that everything would be okay but she had her hopes high.

He wouldn't even talk to her let alone look at her and when he did, Hermione could see that he was fighting a battle inside. She could see it in his eyes.

She wished he could understand the situation she was in, it wasn't easy for her. She had to say in order to keep her friends.

It was as if she had to pick between them and there was no way she would lose her best friends over a fling.

_It wasn't even a fling. It was just one kiss that came from a dare, that doesn't hold any importance._

Before Hermione could dwell further on the matter, the door opened and a heavily breathing Draco walked in.

"Woo…huh…erm…hi!"

That was all he said as Hermione watched him sit in the opposite her, avoiding her eyes. The fireplace was getting dimmer and dimmer and the room was beginning to get cold.

She wanted to say something, but what exactly. She said everything she wanted to more or less yesterday. Well not entirely true but Hermione knew he understood what she was trying to say.

He still avoided her eyes; instead, he kept glancing at the hidden door as if, strangely, waiting for the other three to return.

Hermione shivered as the fire dimmed out and a sudden gist of cold floated around the room. The room was dark, but Hermione could make out many outlines of the objects around the room.

The table, the sofas and chairs and…Draco.

Hermione tried searching for her wand, but she could feel him coming closer, his outline wobbling in the darkness.

She couldn't concentrate, her anxiety getting the better of her. She searched frantically, hoping that he couldn't see her in psycho mode.

She felt around the room, touching the corners of the chair she had previously occupied, until her hand touched what felt liked a soft wall. The wall was defined and she could feel the hardness and security of it.

A bolt of lightning shot through her hand, to all over her body as she felt a warm hand clasp around her wrist and pull her towards the 'wall'.

His breath tickled her cheeks as he came closer and closer, his face hardly an inch away. Before Hermione closed her eyes, she looked into his eyes, glowing in the dark.

She whispered his name, not sure if her heard her and closed her eyes knowing what was coming next.

But the next event was surprising, something she wasn't expecting.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! Now all I ask for is that since you guys are all reading this, the story should have something you all want. So I'm proposing that if you want, you can give me a dare and if it's the best one out of all the dares I get, I will put it in the story! Let me know if you like the idea or not!! **

**Mev x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry that I haven't replied back to everyone, my new e-mail was playing up! So to say sorry, I updated sooner than usual. it took me a few hours but it was worth it! :D**

**All the dares were fantastic and there were some which I couldn't stop laughing at! Thank you! :D**

**Chapter 16**

"I'm going to kill you!"

At the sudden interruption Draco roughly pushed Hermione away from him and she landed on the floor with a thud.

_What the hell was I thinking?!_

Pushing a hand through his silken hair, Draco hoped that the three outlined figures, now visible, hadn't seen anything.

"Why the hell is it dark in here? Lumos!" Ron shouted again.

"Hermione why are you on the floor?" Ginny asked as she stood next to Harry and Ron whose wand was the only source of light.

Hermione looked at Draco, a hurt and angry look on her face and shook her head.

"I wasn't looking where I was going!" she whispered trying to get up as Harry rushed over and pulled her up.

Ginny, being the curious witch that she was, looked from the nervous Draco to the somewhat angry Hermione.

"Erm…I think that's enough action for one night! Same time tomorrow." Ginny said as she dragged Harry and Ron out of the room.

Hermione could still hear Ron's angry bantering towards Harry and the stupid, in Ron's case, dare.

Hermione was about to follow their lead when Draco, who had been quiet all night, grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"Let me go." Hermione whispered, trying hard not to lose it. She hated him for playing with her feelings, toying with them.

"Hear me out, please."

"No, you listen to me! You need to sort your head out because in this crazy mode of yours, I'm the only one who's getting hurt. I trying being nice but all you do is mock me. I'm sick of it Draco. I said sorry but you still treat me like shit. And what was that?"

Draco looked down, avoiding her piercing eyes.

"Eh? You treated me like shit Malfoy and you know it." Hermione shouted before yanking her hand away and storming out.

But before she left the room she heard his hoarse voice, full of regret, "Sorry."

--

Hermione woke up the next morning t a surprise. Her whole bedroom, which she shared with Ginny, was full of assorted flowers.

In every corner, in every space of the carpet and the tables were decorated with roses, lilies and any coordinated flowers you could have found.

Instantly she knew who it was from and it also helped because in every flower bunch was a small message, all bearing the same message; _I'm sorry…forgive me? x _

Ginny squealed all through breakfast and lunch at how romantic the whole gesture was but Hermione paid no interest, on the outside.

But in the inside her heart was doing somersaults and cartwheels. She hadn't seen him all day and there was no one who had seen him. She just had to wait till tonight.

They were sitting outside, under their favourite tree next to the lake when professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Mr Weasley, a word if you please." McGonagall glared angrily making Ron gulp loudly as he stood up.

He stumbled behind McGonagall and glanced back at his friends for some kind of help but was disappointed when he found them trying hard to contain their laughter.

McGonagall stopped a couple of meters away from Hermione and the others but they could still faintly hear the conversation.

"I don't know what you are playing at Mr Weasley but I suggest that you stop this childish behaviour at once. You will be serving detention with me for a month starting from the day after tomorrow when the holiday finishes."

McGonagall started to walk away, her glare still in place, but before Ron could say anything she turned around again, looking fiercer than ever.

"For your own welfare, don not mention…this ridiculous façade to anyone. Understood?" Ron meekly nodded and watched, horrified as the professor stormed off.

Turning around, he grimaced at his so called friends who were doubling over with laughter.

--

And after what felt like ages, 8pm came and all four best friends headed towards the Room of Requirements where they knew Draco was going to be waiting for them.

And he was, sitting in his usual place, the room exactly as they had left it the previous night.

"Hey Malfoy! Ready for another night?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Draco.

"As always!" Draco replied looking at Hermione for any recognition of the flowers but she gave none.

"Before we start, if anyone else gives me another love letter dare I will murder you on the spot!" Ron threatened and everyone laughed.

"Alrighty then, I think it's my turn to spin and to give a dare and I'm warning you all know…I won't make it easy!" Ginny winked and rubbed her hands together, getting ready for action.

Taking the bottle in front of her, she began to spin it and a short moment later it stopped, pointing, unfortunately at Hermione.

"Woohoo, okay lets see what you've got!"

Hermione watched her friend in suspicion as the sat their thinking, until her eyebrows began hiding themselves in the red hair and her thinking smile turned to a full wide grin.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that look!" Hermione whispered, scared.

"I Ginny Weasley dare you Hermione Granger to…go to the library and tear up as many books as possible before being kicked out by madam Pince. You still have forty minutes before the library closes."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Hermione yelled, standing up so quickly that she nearly flung her chair. Ron began laughing whereas Harry looked bewildered.

"Ginny, there is no way Hermione is going to do that!"

"Yeah Weasley, I think Granger loves those books more than the three of you!" Draco smirked as he watched Hermione's expression.

"Ooh…I wouldn't take that Hermione!" Hermione continued glaring at Draco as he glared back, challenging her.

"So what's it gunna be Granger?"

--

"I hate you all! I hope you all go to hell for making me do this." Hermione whispered angrily, trying not to be seen by Madame Pince.

The other four were hiding behind the doors of the library. Hermione swallowed hard, her mouth beginning to go dry with every breath.

She turned around and caught Draco's eyes. he smirked at her and winked making Hermione's anger well up even more but making her more determined to do this dare. Turning back to the library double doors Hermione sighed and pushed open the double doors.

"Merlin help me…"

**A/N: Thank you to ****dobbydarling ****for the awesome dare. Big hug and kisses to you! :D This was my most favourite dare!! And to all of those who had offered a dare, I will definitely use your dares and put them in the next few chapters! Thank you for all you help!**

**And also thank you to ****chocolaterox92**** for being the 200****th**** reviewer! Big hug to you!**

**I can also tell you that the Christmas holidays are nearly finished, so the whole school will be returning…which means the fun hasn't finished yet!! **

**Review and let me know your thoughts…Mev x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Can't believe how many reviews I got for the previous chapter! Love you all! :D**

**Chapter 17 **

_One…two…three…please don't see me…please don't see me…just pick one…nothing will happen…nothing._

Hermione spent the last five minutes, from entering the library to picking the right aisle, reciting the same thought over and over again.

She turned around. She could faintly see her devil of friends hiding outside in the comfort, away from the library, away from suspicion.

Breathing in and holding it, she quickly grabbed a book. She had picked an aisle she didn't like much but they were still books, precious books.

Muttering curses under her breath, she opened the book, trying hard not to notice the leather cover, black with engravings so delicate, the pages crisp and cream.

_No don't think…just rip!_

Getting hold of one page, she pulled it, tearing it away from the others. Then the next page, another, and another.

And before she knew, Hermione was onto her next book. Once she started she couldn't stop. It was as if she was taking out her anger on the innocent books.

_Anger…anger! Why am I angry?_ Hermione stopped ripping up the books and paused, letting her mind wonder at why she had the sudden urge of angriness.

And when the answer popped up she urged her self to take more out on the books.

"Bloody…Draco…Malfoy…is…a selfish…git! Thinks he can…send me…flowers…and pretend…that everything…is fine! Urgh!" she screamed. She could hear faint and hurried footsteps, inching towards her by the second.

"Shit!" for a moment she had forgotten where she was. Looking around her, pages and pages were strewn everywhere. In a panic, she took out her wand and muttered the simple spell, _reparo._

The pages flew back to their rightful cover and stuck together with invisible glue. Dropping the book she was holding, Hermione ran the opposite way of the footsteps.

Making sure the coast was clear, Hermione hurriedly ran out of the library to find the corridor deserted.

They had all ran for it…all except one.

--

"Wow! I can't believe 'Mione is actually doing this." Ron whispered from behind the pillar where he could see Hermione and could faintly see Madame Pince at the frontier of the desk.

Draco being the closest towards the doors, had a full view of the whole library, and he could indistinctly hear the pages rip.

"Well, its Hermione, she would never back down from a challenge no matter how important something is to her."

Draco wasn't listening to any of them. He was staring at Hermione's intense face. She looked so angry and Draco couldn't help but wonder what the reason could be.

But inside he knew, it was him and he couldn't blame her. It was his fault. Ron's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Shit! Madame Pince is heading towards her."

And he was right. Draco watched the librarian as she moved out of the front desk, her face of suspicion and Draco grimaced as she put a hand in her robes but not retreating.

He turned his towards Hermione and noticed that the papers on the floor were no longer there making him smile.

Looking behind him he noticed that the others had left. Turning back to Hermione, he know noticed her standing closer than she was before.

--

_Damn him!_

He was staring at her, confusion all over his face. Hermione just ignored him and looked behind her one more time before running along the corridor and down the stairs, aware that he was running behind her.

"Hermione wait."

But she didn't listen; she kept running, away from him. The anger was still there, fresh.

"Hermione please, listen to me." Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Please don't, its Christmas tomorrow so please don't spoil for me." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear she hoped.

"But…"

"Merry Christmas Draco." And with that she left, leaving him stranded on the stairs.

--

"MERRY CHRISTMAS HERMIONE!"

Hermione woke up to the shouting of Ginny who was also jumping excitedly on her bed. Groggily, Hermione got up, rubbing her sleepy eyes, and watched amused at her best friend.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ginny." Hermione said as Ginny crouched to give her a hug.

"Look at all the presents. Come on lets open them now!" Ginny shouted, getting more excited.

"Now? Why not after breakfast?" Hermione said looking down at her own presents at the foot of her bed.

"Because I'm too hyped up to wait! Come on slow coach!"

Hermione watched smiling as Ginny ripped the glittery wrapping paper from her presents and admiring her gifts.

She sat down at the foot of her double bed, and started on her own gifts. There were books from Harry and some quills and a new planner from Ron, bundles of sweets from other friends and several hand knitted sweaters from the Weasley's.

There was another small gift lying by the wrappers of the previous presents, in silver paper, box like. Hermione quickly made of a mental list of all the people she had received gifts from and noticed that there wasn't anyone one missing.

Intrigued she ripped open the paper ending with a silver metal box with engraved patterns. Opening the little hatch attached to the front of the silver box, Hermione gasped as the silver pendant shimmered in the bright light.

It was pure silver, the chain not thick but not thin either, with an immense angel that was covered in blue and white diamonds.

Placing the angel on her finger, she touched it, feeling the cold of the metal come into contact with her skin.

"Oh my god, that is beautiful. Whose it from?" she heard Ginny speak over her but was in such a trance that she didn't reply.

She handed the gift to Ginny for her to inspect whilst she sat there thinking of who could send her such a beautiful gift.

"Hermione look, it says something on the back."

"Huh! What?" Hermione as she stood up, next to Ginny as they both scanned over the angel, the words rolling off their lips.

_You're My Angel…D_

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I haven't really had a chance and my minds been blocked! I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't good! But review and let me know what you thought! I promise that the next few chapters will be great! Hopefully :)**

**Love you all x**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the late update and for the late replies to some reviews

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and for the late replies to some reviews! Something went wrong with my account and e-mail so when I updated none of you got your e-mails telling you that! Sorry! But thank you to everyone who did review!**

**Chapter 18**

"Wakey wakey!"

"Mhm."

"Come on pretty boy; get your arse out of bed!"

"Go away!"

He felt a heavy weight near him, inching towards him until the weight steadied itself upon his chest. Lifting his arms from under his head, he started flailing them around.

"Get up you lazy sod and stop whacking me, I have sensitive skin!" he heard a male voice, amusement and mischief surrounding it.

"What the…"

Draco opened his eyes. His vision blurred. Rubbing them with the back of his hand, Draco stretched his eyes until the person in front of him was clear.

"Zabini what the hell are you doing in my room, on top of me?"

The man in from of him, his skin the colour of caramel and his hair silky and a dark brown, nearly black, chuckled. His blue eyes held amusement and laughter, his perfected white teeth showing in a row as he grinned.

"It's Christmas!" he said, still keeping the position on top of Draco.

"That still doesn't explain why you're on top of me!" Draco yelled as he tried to push him off.

"Sorry! It was an opportunity I couldn't miss!!"

"Blaise you're a loony! Now get out so I can change." Draco shouted but Blaise could hint the hilarity in his voice.

"Aww!! But I was hoping to get a glimpse of that lovely body of yours!" Blaise sulked and widened his eyes, giving Draco the puppy look.

A pillow thrown half way across the room was Draco's response. Blaise ducked just in time as he watched the pillow hit the door with quiet thud.

"Alright fine! But you're not getting the privilege of seeing mine anymore!" Blaise whimpered, faking and pulling his tongue out at Draco before leaving his room.

--

_You're My Angel…D_

"Hermione that is so sweet." Ginny said as she looked at the necklace again.

"Yeah, sweet." Hermione whispered, not too enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her as she placed the necklace back into it's box and sighing again.

She turned to face her friend who looked as if she didn't know what to do and could cry at any moment.

"Is it me or is my life going downhill?" Hermione whispered as she forced herself not to cry.

"Oh Hermione, everything will turn out ok." Ginny tried to reassure her.

"I don't think it will Ginny, I honestly don't think it will."

--

"You took your time!" Blaise said from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Draco walked up to his best friend and his only true friend and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Blaise. Merry Christmas."

"Great to see you too buddy! Now come on, I got my presents delivered here." Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise only shrugged.

"What? You didn't think I was gunna leave my best mate on his own on Christmas day?!"

Draco smiled and slapped Blaise's back in a friendly way as they sat down near the Christmas tree where there were a few different piles of gifts.

Draco rummaged around until he found his and Blaise did the same. Draco didn't have a huge pile, only a few.

There was a present from Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, and some others from the Slytherin gang. He looked at Blaise's pile and saw that he had quite a pile as well.

Blaise looked up and threw him some gifts, elegantly wrapped.

"Here, mum was gunna send them by owl but since I was coming I bought them with me!"

Draco smiled at the gesture, since his parents were dead; Blaise's mom took him under her wing. Blaise's father had died during the war alongside Draco's parents and Jessica had become his closest relative.

"Thank you, did she get the gifts I sent her? I'll write to her later."

"You know, she was upset when you said you weren't coming over for Christmas. But you know how she is, a worry wart!" Blaise said as he opened a present from Pansy.

Whilst Draco was opening the same present, they both undid the tissue and pulled out a pair of boxers, emerald green with their names embodied on it in silver.

"Has she still not realised that we both know that she was cheating on us both?!"

"I think she does but you know Pansy, nothing gets into her thick head!" They both laughed at the fond memories and continued with their presents.

--

Hermione and Ginny made their way downstairs to the great hall for breakfast. Sitting at the round table as usual were Harry and Ron, who were joined by Draco and a guy Hermione recognised from some of her classes and as Draco's friend.

"Blaise! What are you doing here?!" Ginny shouted as she ran over to him and hugged him, oblivious to everyone else's shocked faces.

"Y-you know each other?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Me and Redhead here have quite a past!" Blaise said laughing. Harry continued looking shocked whilst Ron was too preoccupied with the food that had just arrived.

She slapped Blaise on the arm, aware of the ideas her friends might be getting. They all sat down when Ginny began to explain how she and Blaise became friends.

"We shared a detention with Snape and then a few more detentions along the way. Where else did you think I learned all those curses from?!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Blaise hi fived.

"But Ginny he's a Slytherin?!" Harry whispered hoping Draco and Blaise didn't hear. Hermione watched, trying hard not too laugh at Harry's weird behaviour.

"I heard that Potter!" Blaise said and Hermione looked at him waiting to see the anger or something remote but there was none. Blaise shared the same look as her, trying hard not to burst into laughter.

Harry looked down and began to load his plate as Ginny laughed.

"Blaise may be a Slytherin but he doesn't act like one, oddly enough."

Hermione laughed alongside them until she remembered something. She got up to leave, telling the others that she'll be back in a bit.

"Where you going?" Ron asked once he swallowed his mouthful.

"You're presents; I wanted to give them to you personally. And because I only wrapped them up last night and couldn't be bothered to creep into your rooms!" Hermione said sheepishly before heading out of the hall.

"Wow! She must have had a lot on her mind if she forgot!" Ron said before going back to eating.

"You have no idea." Ginny whispered to herself.

Hermione was just starting up the stairs when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw him jogging towards her. Stopping in front of her, Draco urged himself to speak.

"Did…erm…you…"

"I loved it, thank you." Hermione said, helping him out a little.

Draco smiled at her, a genuine one that Hermione hadn't seen for a while. Moments passed as they both stared at each other. Draco broke the silence but kept the gaze.

"So where's my present?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione blushed and looked down, she didn't know she was going to be receiving a present for Draco otherwise she would have got him something.

"I…I erm…I didn't…"

"No excuses!" Draco said as he held his hand out for his gift.

"I don't…"

"Come on…"

Hermione racked her brain for an answer. She hadn't got anything but he was persistent. So Hermione did what she thought would be a great Christmas present for him and for her.

She tiptoed on the stairs and leant forward so that they were close, only an inch apart.

"You want your gift…you got it!" Hermione whispered, her breath tickling him, before she slowly pushed her lips on top of his.

**A/N: Soooo…what did you think?! I know it wasn't my best but I promise I will do better. And as for Blaise, I love him and it was about time Draco had a pal on the side! :)**

**Review please…Love you all! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Where did Draco get to?" Blaise asked when Hermione joined them a few minutes later.

"He's still in shock after his last Christmas gift!" Hermione muttered under her breath.

The boys looked at her in confusion and in the moment, she glanced at Ginny who was looking at her in particular.

Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes travelled from her pink face to her red plump lips and Hermione tried to contain her excitement as Ginny's eyes grew wide.

'You didn't?' Ginny mouthed to her as the boys ignored the girls and continued eating. Hermione gave the slightest of the nods, not too rouse any suspicion from the boys.

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows making Hermione blush even harder and before she could tell her best friend to keep it on the down low, Draco walked in, slightly flustered.

He sat down next to Blaise and didn't look at anyone. Instead he poured himself some juice and gulped it down in one go.

"Geez Malfoy, don't you look a little flustered?!" Ginny said whilst sipping her own drink, smirking against the goblet, making Draco choke on his.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Just a little…" he didn't continue but just looked at Hermione, sharing their secret between their eyes.

The boys, who hadn't registered any of the conversation, secret and open, turned their attention away from each other.

"So, Malfoy, I think we should continue…' Harry looked at Blaise, wondering if it was safe to let him in, 'our late night games during the day as we have nothing to do and also we have another player, the more the better." Harry smirked, looking at Ron.

"What game? What are you talking about?!"

Feeling better and calmed down, Draco smiled at his best friend, glad that he had someone in favour to him, playing the game.

"Every night, for fun, we get together to play a game of dare. Interested?" Draco said, raising his eyebrow.

Blaise looked at the people in front of him and then back to Draco.

"You, as in Draco Malfoy, Mr I'm too good for everyone, is playing dare with a group of Gryffindors?" it was Blaise's turn to raise an eyebrow. Draco just smirked.

"I've changed. My view on things has anyway."

The other's nodded in agreement and Blaise just stared, shocked but impressed.

"So whose idea was the whole Quibbler thing?" Blaise asked eager to know the person behind the master plan.

"That would be me!" Hermione said proudly.

"Never thought you had it in you Granger!"

"Yes well, I can surprise!" Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You sure can!" Draco muttered so that only Hermione heard. Draco watched as her face began glowing pink and she looked down at her plate.

"So what other fantastic dares have you lot done?" Blaise asked them, intrigued.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before an identical smirk grew on their faces. They spent the next half hour, including Hermione and Draco, explaining to Blaise the stuff they'd got up to. Good for some and pain for others.

"So let's meet at the Room in fifteen minutes, is that okay with you guys?" Ginny asked Draco and Blaise who nodded in reply.

--

"Since Blaise is new, you can spin and give the dare out."

"Suits me!" Blaise smirked and began spinning the bottle.

The room was just as it had been before apart from the fact that another chair had been added due to Blaise's arrival.

The bottle was still spinning and Blaise took the time to think of a dare, racking his brain for something.

He wasn't quite sure whether or not it was the best dare but at the moment it was the only thing he could come up with.

The bottle slowly stopped spinning and Blaise turned his head to the victim. _Brilliant!_

"Well redhead, it is your lucky day!" he said winking at Ginny.

"Come then lets hear your crappy dare!"

"Aw I'm offended." Blaise said, pulling a sad face and putting his hand over his heart. Ginny just stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, since I know how much you love Filch," Blaise began but stopped when he saw the horror and disgusted look on her face but the others were intrigued. Any dare with Filch in it was bound to cause that reaction.

"I dare you too, tell him how much you love him…face to face."

"Do you know how revolting that is?" Ginny said the horror still there.

"Now redhead, no excuses."

"Fine, I'm a Weasley and I don't back down from challenges." Ginny said proudly and stood up. "So where do you think he'll be?" she said lastly and rather meekly.

Harry pulled out something from the inside of his jumper.

"I brought with me, though we might need it to locate people." He said mischievously, looking at the others.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"This the Marauders Map, it was my father's and his friends." Harry said respectfully and Draco nodded. Then he saw him mutter a few words and the map opened.

It was a flat piece of paper, and from what Draco could make out, it was the map of Hogwarts. Shocked, Draco continued staring at the parchment as small dots began appearing.

"There he is, in his dingy office!" Ron said pointing to one of the dots which was labelled 'Argus Filch'.

"Urgh! Come on then." Ginny shouted. Blaise knew she was being tough from the outside but inside she was feeling disgusted.

"That is sick and wrong!" Draco muttered as they all followed the fiery Weasley.

"I know, but you love it!" Blaise muttered back and Draco reluctantly nodded.

They had arrived at the caretaker's office in minutes. Hiding from view, they all watched as Ginny grudgingly knocked on the door and seconds later a dirty Filch barged out.

"Aah, a Weasley, come to admit to some wrong doings have ya?" Filch said a bit too excitedly.

"Well, kind of." Ginny said unwillingly.

"Well get on with it girl, we ain't got all day."

"Erm, all I want to say is that…' she stopped and looked at the others who were cautiously waiting for her to carry on, 'erm…ever since day one, I've been in love with you. That's all. Bye."

Ginny quickly said before running as fast as her legs could take her and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't have to encounter Filch for a long time.

As she ran, Ginny heard filch scream curses after curses and then a slamming of the door. Stopping to catch her breath, she too cursed.

"Please don't make me do that ever again."

**A/N: So what do you think?! Thanks to Nisa2k8 for the dare, owe you one! :) review and tell me what you thought, great, rubbish, anything?! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I only need a few more reviews until I reach 300. Can't believe it! Couldn't have done it without you all! Love you all! Hugs and kisses! x :)**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And hugs and kisses to PyroAngel8605 for being the 300****th**** reviewer! Most have you been requesting to see Draco and Hermione together so here it is! Hope you like it! Love you all! :)**

**Chapter 20 **

It was the best Christmas they could have asked for. Fun, friends and presents, the best; well for some anyway.

Ginny Weasley, had confirmed that this worse the worst Christmas day of all the years. Well, anyone would say that if they had to declare their undying love to Filch the Caretaker.

It was two days since that fateful day and Ginny was still angry at her friends. Ginny had spent both days prior to all the students coming back from their holidays to spend the New Year at Hogwarts, in detention.

Filch, who loved torturing spoilt students was ecstatic when he was given the priority of being in detention with Ginny making sure that all the trophies were spotlessly clean, and that all the previous documents were sorted alphabetically and then numerically.

From after breakfast till ten at night, Ginny suffered the wrath of Argus Filch. Being the reason as to why she detested her friends. The dares were put to rest for the time being.

"Oh come on Redhead, it was a dare! Tough it up!" Blaise said the next morning at breakfast.

Ginny, who unfortunately was sitting next to Blaise, slapped him across the head and growled.

"I'd like to go and see you do it. I'm scarred for life! The only thing I'm grateful is that the whole school wasn't here to see it." Ginny sneered stabbing her toast with knife.

However, she managed to catch the look Blaise threw Harry and she threatened them both with the knife.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on Ginny, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"You would do too if you had to say I…" Ginny couldn't bring her self to speak.

The others knew not to say anything as an amusing silence fell upon them.

--

Two hours later Hermione pulled on her jeans, a t-shirt and a jumper. Putting on her red coat, woolly hat, scarf and gloves, she made her way onto the school grounds.

It had started to snow and the ground was covered in inches of pure white snow. Her feet crunched below her as she walked around the grounds.

Her curls billowed under the hat and in the wind. It continued to snow and Hermione wished she had brought the others along with her for some fun.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the white ball of ice flying towards her until it her on the side of the face.

"Argh! What the hell!" Hermione screamed as she looked around her surroundings for the culprit. The place was empty.

There was no one around. Hermione continued inspecting the grounds. It had to be one of the others right? Hermione thought. There was no one else in Hogwarts who she knew of.

"Come out…whoever it is?" Hermione shouted, her voice quivering with the cold.

She saw another ball fly towards her and ducked away in time.

"So that's how you want to play is it?" Hermione responded back whilst bending down to make her own snowball.

Standing up and looking around, she played catch with her own bowl, waiting anxiously for that someone to come out.

She heard a twig snap and snapped her head towards the sound. She heard a faint whisper of 'Shit!' and saw a flash of black and the pale blondness of what looked like hair, but it was hard to make it out since it blended quite well in the background.

Silently as she could, she crept to the tree where she knew the person was hiding. The wind whistled around her making it hard to hear her approaching.

Hermione heard the person crunching the snow in his gloved hands, obviously making a snowball.

"Aha!" she screamed making the man scream as she flung her ball at him. The snow started melting in his hair and flopped down his face.

"Damn you Granger." The person said as Hermione screamed in delight and ran away.

Bending down, she started on some more snowballs, keeping an eye on her enemy. He too was making a his own stash.

Once Hermione had enough she stood up and face towards her opponent, two balls in hand.

"Bring it on Malfoy!" she laughed as Draco smirked walking towards her.

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Both bearing smiles, they circled around; no one had made the move yet.

"Come on Granger, ladies first!"

"I'm feeling generous Malfoy!"

Hermione smirked at him and he did the same.

"Is that Potter?" Draco shouted after a long minute.

Hermione turned around, falling into Draco's trap, happy that her friends had come to join them. Draco took the chance to throw his ball, hitting squarely on the shoulder.

He hit another one as she turned around in shock. It hit her in the face and she started to splutter out the snow from her mouth.

"Damn you Malfoy!" Hermione shouted as she ran after him, flinging all her balls.

--

"Harry, let's go! Look Hermione and Malfoy are already out there! I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Oh so you're talking to me then?" Harry laughed and Ginny threw her pillow at him as she ran out of the common room, her coat and accessories in hand.

"I'm gunna get you for that! Come on guys!" Harry shouted after her as he, Ron and Blaise ran out.

--

"Aww! Did that hurt? Too bad!" Hermione shouted as she hurled another couple of balls at an already snow covered Draco.

From out of nowhere, another ball hit Hermione and she knew it wasn't Draco. Turning around she saw Ginny laughing and the other's not far behind.

"Aw that's not fair Mione. Ganging up on Malfoy!" Ginny said as she began to make a ball.

Hermione's attention was now on Harry, Ron and Blaise who were all making their own pile of snowballs. Ginny saddled next to Draco who was watching Hermione intensely.

The huge smile on her pale but glowing face, her eyes, immense and round filled with all joy and happiness Draco had seen.

"Kiss her…I dare you too!" Ginny said out of the blue. Draco turned his gaze onto the crazy redhead next to him.

She was looking at Hermione, as if studying her. She didn't need to see Draco's confused face to know it was confused.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this happy." Draco turned back to the person in speaking and noticed how true she was. He couldn't back down from a challenge now could he?

Bending down, Draco rolled up the snow beneath him into a ball and stood up.

"Hey Granger?"

"Yeah…Argh!" Hermione screamed as the ice cold ball hit her in the face, some stinging her eyes and some in her mouth making her choke.

"Malfoy what the hell are you playing at?" Hermione shouted as she stormed up to him.

"That seriously hurt you annoying prat!"

"I did give you a warning!"

"What warning you selfish, self-centred…"

"Granger shut up!"

"…arrogant, conceited ferret…"

"Shut up Granger!"

"…I swear to Merlin that you have the biggest ego in the world which doesn't help with being the vainest and supercilious…"

This time Draco didn't need to tell her to shut up. Pulling her towards him by her red scarf, even closer than before, Draco placed his lips onto her cold ones.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock as her mind began registering the fact of what was happening. As soon it began it was over.

Still in shock, Hermione lost her balance and fell, taking Draco down with her.

"I did tell you to shut up!" Draco smirked before closing the gap again.

**A/N: I've had this pictured in my mind for a few days now so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought, was it good or plain horrible! Love you all! :)**

**Mev x **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You guy's seriously need to get a room!" Ginny said in disgust as she watched Hermione and Draco cuddle up together and kiss for the umpteenth time that night.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out and snuggled closer to Draco. It had been two days since the unforgettable day outside and since then the two didn't spend any time apart much to the annoyance of their friends.

However, now that the rest of the school had returned from their holidays, it was keeping on the down low. Though the situation wasn't as bad they thought it would be. After the war, feelings and thoughts had changed.

But Hermione had insisted on keeping their new relationship away from others, only for a small amount of time, just to get used to the idea.

They were all crowded in their secret hideout; the Room of Requirements, waiting for Ron to spin the bottle. It landed on Blaise who scrunched his face up.

It was a Saturday and this would be their last week of dares as NEWTs were approaching and Hermione had given a long lecture on how there should be nothing distracting the very important term. Reluctantly they all agreed.

"Woohoo! Okay! Make it your best!" Ginny yelled in excitement at Ron who trying his hard to come up with an outstanding dare.

Blaise threw a glare in Ginny's direction and she stuck out her tongue, wiggling her eyebrows. Revenge was sweet.

Ginny leaned towards her brother and whispered in his ear. Blaise watched as Ron's ears began to glow red. _That's never a good sign._

Ron locked his eyes with Ginny who had an evil smirk captured on her face.

"You're Sick!" Ron said almost sickly before grinning stupidly. "Fred and George would be so proud!" he shouted slapping fives with each other.

"You are starting to scare me!" Blaise whispered, his tanned skin going green.

"Me too, I don't think I've ever seen you look so gleeful before!" Harry said sharing a look with Hermione.

"That's because I've never been so evilly happy in my life!" Ginny shouted gleefully, laughing.

"Just tell me the bloody dare!" Blaise shouted wanting the nightmare that was about to come to finish as quickly as possible.

"Go on Ronald, tell him!"

"Okay…prepare yourself!" Ron said and Blaise swallowed.

"I dare you too…at breakfast…walk into the Great Hall and…sing Mary had a Little Lamb in a dress!" Ron finished, clapping his hands in excitement.

Blaise stared at the red head boy in from of him, waiting for him to shout out 'It was a joke, the real dare is…' but after a long minute the sentence didn't come.

He looked at his best friend who was covering up Hermione's mouth, probably to stop her from laughing out loud. His own face held a smirk that looked as if it was about to crack with laughter.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Serious as hell!" Ginny shouted clapping Ron on the back as if he'd just done the bravest thing.

"No way! No! I'm not doing that!" Blaise shouted standing up in a fury.

"Yes you are! You have to! You're a Slytherin!"

"So what?"

"Slytherin's don't back from challenges! Isn't that right Malfoy?!" Ginny said turning to the blond in question.

"Er…She's right! Sorry mate!" Draco said stifling a laugh.

"Bloody hell! I'm…I can't…My…I have a reputation!" Blaise managed to mutter in the end.

"Say bye to you're reputation!"

--

"Shit! Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Blaise screamed into his pillow. Draco watched in enjoyment as his best friend screamed and thought of every possible way to back out.

"Sorry Blaise, but you have to do it! It's only a dress!"

"It's only a dress? Did you just say that?! IT'S A DRESS!" Blaise shouted at Draco as if he was finding it hard to understand what Blaise was saying.

"Yeah sorry!"

"Sorry! That's all you can say! What if mother finds out? What if the whole Wizarding world finds out?"

"Chill out Blaise, I did it!"

"You weren't wearing a fucking dress!"

"Okay, I think I'll leave you with your depression." Draco said getting up to leave.

"Yeah you do that." Blaise shouted before going back to screaming in the unfortunate pillow.

--

"Do you think he'll do it?" Harry shouted above all the noise in the Great Hall to the others.

For the past day the noise level in the hall was quite high. People catching up on stuff they had done over the winter holiday with their friends and neighbours.

"Of course. And I left him a surprise package. He'll get it when he wakes up. Actually he should be coming down right about…now!"

As he did, Blaise walked into the hall and from what Hermione could see it looked as if a force was pulling him in.

The whole room stopped their business and looked at the sight in front of them. Silence hung in the air until it was broken by a shriek and then a huge round of applaud.

Blaise was wearing what looked like a candy pink puffy dress that stopped just below his knees. He had white tights and gleaming pink shoes on his feet. And to finish the whole thing off, he was wearing a straw bonnet in white.

"Wow he's really got the hang of the whole Mary thing." Ron shouted in between laughter. "Wait a minute, the dress looks familiar." He looked at Ginny who had a knowing smile.

"Yep, the same on Aunt Muriel bought me for her daughter's wedding. I just improvised!"

"You devil!"

"And that's not all! Hold it, it should start in a jiffy!" Ginny said looking back at Blaise who was struggling with the bonnet.

And then suddenly Blaise stopped in his tracks a look of horror on his face.

"No, oh God no! Please…oh shit help. Draco help…"

Draco got out of seat, containing his laughter when a voice rang out, a beautiful melodious voice he might add. He looked around wondering where the humming was coming from when he turned in shock.

"Mary had a little lamb, Little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb,  
Its fleece was white as snow.

And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, everywhere that Mary went  
the lamb was sure to go.

Mhmmm mhm Mhmmm…' Blaise covered his mouth but a force pulled the hand off.

'School one day, school one day it followed her to school one day  
which was against the rules.

It made the children laugh and play, laugh and play, laugh and play, it made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school.

And so the teacher turned it out, turned it out, turned it out, and so the teacher turned it out,  
But still it lingered near.

And waited patiently about, patiently about, patiently about, and waited patiently about  
till Mary did appear.

"Why does the lamb love Mary so? Love Mary so? Love Mary so? Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
The eager children cry.

"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know. Loves the lamb, you know, loves the lamb, you know why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."  
The teacher did reply.

Blaise stopped singing and looked at the audience around him. They all stood shocked food dripping off their mouths in awe; some had even fallen off their seats.

In pure embarrassment, his cheeks glowing the same colour as his dress, Blaise fled from the Great Hall, laughs and screams following him.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Firstly, I'm sorry for not updating in agesss, I've just been blocked! Secondly thank you to Burg Gurl for the amazing dare. It's been one of my favorites and I've been waiting for the right moment to use it. And i know there wasn't much Dramione in this chapter but it will be there next time. Lastly, the story is coming to an end, probably another three chapters or so, not sure but I'm planning it so if anyone has an idea about the ending then let me know, I'll see if it's better than what I've got planned. Review and let me know. **

**Mev x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Blaise would you please open the door?"

"Leave me alone."

They had all been standing outside Blaise's bedroom door for the last twenty minutes insisting that he come out.

Ever since the incident in the morning, Blaise had locked himself in his room refusing to come out, probably from humiliation.

"Blaise, like you said, 'you're a Slytherin and Slytherin's never back from a challenge.'"

"That was before I had to…no wait…before I was 'forced' to dress as a girl." Blaise's muffled voice from behind the door.

The Slytherin common room was empty apart from Draco alongside Ginny and Hermione who were under the invisible cloak, borrowed from Harry. They didn't want to risk being seen.

Draco turned to where he thought the other two were hidden and shrugged in a defeated manner. There was no way he would come out; Draco had run out of ideas.

"Let me try." Ginny's muffled voice was heard from under the cloak. Draco heard the scuffling of feet and a light shove on his arm. They were standing next to him.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I'd known you were going to go all stroppy like a _girl_,' Ginny put force on the last word before continuing, 'Then I would never have given you the dare."

"Ginny you're not helping!" Hermione whispered in a sing-song voice, desperately but Ginny just ignored her and carried on her rant.

"I mean, I thought you would be manly enough to accept any challenge, especially from me, without getting in a mood. If anyone saw you like this they would definitely think that you don't belong in Slytherin."

Hermione nudged her to stop but she carried on.

"If you think about it, guys in Slytherin do not get in a mood if they've been embarrassed or something, from what I've heard they accept it and move on, isn't that right Malfoy?" Ginny said confidently, poking her head out from under the cloak.

Draco's eyes widened as he hoped no one saw the bodiless head. Ginny gave him a stare to carry on.

"Er…uhm…y-yeah. Yes that's true."

Ginny gave Draco a thumbs-up sign before hiding her head again. Draco stared at the door, waiting for it to open. He'd given up hope until the door creaked open and grimace Blaise walked out.

"I thought I heard Weasley?" Blaise said confused as he looked around the Slytherin dungeons.

"Must be your conscience speaking Blaise." Draco said after Ginny's head popped out again and shook her head.

"W-what…" before Blaise could ponder further Draco spoke in.

"Come on, I think you've been stuck in that hole for too long. Let's grab something to eat and enjoy our last night together before hell starts." Draco shouted pushing Blaise out the dungeons.

--

Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of her. She was stabbing her meat in anger and frustration, the two goons oblivious to the fact.

"Is it me or has Draco been a bit distant lately?" Pansy spoke, more to herself than the other two; _not that there was any point in talking to those buffoons, the only words they know is food._

Since the time she had returned from the holiday, she had hardly spoken a whole sentence to him or seen him for that matter. _My Drakie hasn't seen me for days, my poor baby._

He would come in for breakfast with Blaise, they would both leave together. As a matter of fact, ever since her return, they both always seem to be glued together!

"Something fishy is going on and I'm going to find out what." Pansy muttered dangerously. But before her small brain exploded with too much common sense, Draco walked in, Blaise by his side.

And the next incident which occurred made Pansy's jaw drop. Draco walked straight into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were just leaving. But that wasn't the shocking part.

Draco just nodded his head and walked to his seat at the table. Something was definitely wrong. The old Draco would have said something, something horrible, something a pure Slytherin would say.

Pansy inquired her thoughts as Draco and Blaise sat opposite her with a curt nod. They began piling their plates with pies and chicken paying no heed to Pansy's astonished face.

"Ahem." Pansy coughed. No one noticed.

"Ahem." She tried with more force. Still no one noticed.

"AHEM." Pansy practically screamed.

"Do you have a sore throat or something Pansy because that noise is very irritating?" Blaise said finally turning his attention to a red in the face Pansy.

Draco looked at the pug faced girl in front of him; a smirk registered on his face from the look on her face.

"How dare you? Draco say something." Pansy screeched folding her arms over her chest.

"All I can say is that…Blaise is right, that 'cough' was getting incredibly irritating. It was starting to put me off my food." Draco said looking at his food with no interest.

"Draco, what are saying? You don't mean that. I think your recent company seems to be having a bad influence on you." Pansy huffed tugging on Draco's arm.

"I think you mean my past company."

"What is going on with you Draco? You seem changed. Your behaviour is off; you don't know who your friends are anymore or your status. I mean you practically slammed into Potter and all you could was nod. What is up with that?" pansy screeched, standing up and attracting attention.

"It's called civilisation, a word that is too big for your tiny pea sized brain. And I know who my friends are perfectly and let me tell you Parkinson,' at the name of her surname from Draco's mouth Pansy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

'You're not one of them. I'm a changed man, deal with it." Draco rounded off before turning around and walking away.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy do not walk away from me! You come back here right this instant." Pansy shrieked from the top of her lungs.

"Save your breath Parkinson, Draco doesn't associate with whores anymore." Blaise shouted, making sure that everyone heard before patting her on the back and walking the same path as Draco with a huge smirk.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I can't believe how easily the last part of the chapter came to me. I'm sorry for the late update; I have been a bit busy lately. I'm going to try and round the story up tomorrow hopefully and update as quick as I can. Don't hate!**

**Also, if any of you have a really good story that i can read please tell me because i haven't read a really really good fanfic in quite a while. Has to be a Dramione though! Let me know.**

**Love you all…Mev x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Okay people, today is our last official date before we bury ourselves into those godforsaken things that you open and spend hours racking your brain over, thinking over and over again the meaning of one bloody word!"

"Just call them books Zabini, makes life so much easier!" Hermione said, rather annoyed at Blaise's rude term for her favourite possessions.

"Such a killjoy." Blaise said sticking his tongue out. He jumped down from the chair he was standing on and sat down, taking the bottle in his hands and spinning it.

"Now, if my brain is correct, I believe that the only person not to have the wonderful feeling of enjoying a dare is our very own Mr…Harry Potter!"

"What? I've done a dare!" Harry shouted rather inconvincibly. He began shuffling his feet.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Ron chimed in, finally figuring out that Blaise was correct.

"Erm…I-I had to…er…' Harry racked his brain for something to help him out of the mess.

"Yes I thought so. I haven't had the pleasure of giving anyone a dare so I think I should do the next one." Ron said happily, going into a deep thought for a perfect dare.

"What about the one you gave Zabini?" Harry moaned.

"Nah. That was Ginny's idea mostly." Draco said amused at Harry's squirming.

"Fine, give me a dare; it's not as if Ron can come up with a good dare anyway." Harry said, giving them all glares to emphasise how annoyed he was.

"Bloody hell Harry. For that comment I'm gunna give you the worst dare I can come up with." Ron shouted, glaring back equally. Harry just snorted.

Ron whispered something in Draco's ears, Draco smirked and told Hermione who told Ginny and passed the information on to Blaise.

"I don't think Potter will do it." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Do what?" Harry asked sheepishly but received no reply.

"Draco, play nice." Hermione said playfully hitting him on the arm. Draco caught her hands and kissed them making Hermione giggle and causing Ron to feign vomiting.

"I am! All I'm saying is that Potter's too much of a hero to do that!"

"Hey!" he was again ignored.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I agree with Malfoy." Ron muttered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Harry's a softie. He'll a chicken out."

"Hey, who you calling chicken?" Harry asked starting to get angry at the comments and the ignoring.

Sensing the anger Ginny patted him consolingly on the arm, stifling a laugh.

"No one."

"Go on then tell me the dare and I won't back out. I can accept a challenge."

"Okay then. I dare you to walk into the Great hall tomorrow morning and stand up on the table and shout…" Ron stopped as he let the mischievous smirk grow on his face.

Harry's face slowly turned white as he watched the faces of the others, holding the expression of amusement and splendour.

"Well, hurry up. The suspense is killing me." Harry shouted urgently as the others let out mocking laughs which they had been holding in.

"Shout out to everyone that…Cho Chang…' Harry's eyes widened. "Is an awful kisser and…"

"There's more?" harry asked shocked at the revelation. They all eagerly nodded.

"And that even Snape would not want to kiss her."

"Why you gotta bring Snape into it?!" Harry said shakily, putting his head in his hands.

"Told you he won't be able to hack it!" Draco said knowingly earning another hit from Hermione.

"Yeah maybe Redhead was right, he is chicken." Blaise alleged mockingly.

"Hey no one calls me chicken twice and gets away with it." Harry shouted dangerously earning nothing but sniggers.

"Fine I'll do it but think of it as this; I will be on people's hit list for the rest of my life." Harry muttered angrily and precariously and stalked out.

"I actually can't wait for the morning to come."

--

"I don't think I've ever seen so many stars and they feel so big up here." she whispered, her eyes round and wide, reflecting the brightness of the stars.

He laced his fingers with her warm ones and pushed her up next to him, her body pressed firmly against his muscled chest. His eyes were gleaming fiercely and she suddenly realized the slow decent of his lips onto hers.

And then he was kissing her, his lips hot and hungry against her mouth. His desire was fierce, raw and consuming. He wanted her.

She kissed him back, her lips moving with artless magic. His hand's pressed into her back, imprisoning her against him. Her hands moved up his shirt, letting the fabric slide along her skin. They could no longer stay upright. They sank into the cushions, covering her body with his.

His lips moved down her throat, following the elegant curve of her collarbone, right to where the edge of her dress met her skin.

Nudging it down, he tasted a new inch of her, exploring the soft, salty sweetness as she shivered with pleasure.

He travelled back up, his moth finally reaching her lips. She shivered again, with pleasure and the chill.

He sat up, pulling her across so that she sitting in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her tiny shuddering frame.

She leaned her head back so that it was resting on his shoulder and he leaned in and kissed in the given space of her shoulder and collarbone.

She moaned and the sound drove him crazy. He hugged her tighter as they both stared up in the sky.

Closing her eyes, she nuzzled up to him, laying her head on his chest so that the sound of his heartbeat lulled her.

"Hermione," he whispered, his eyes twinkling like the stars above.

"Mhm," her breath tickled him through the thinness of his shirt.

"I-I…I don't know how to…I mean I'm not really good with this entire share feeling thing but…every time I see you my heart soars. I've never felt like this before so I'm unsure of how I'm feeling." He whispered. She was quite so he carried on.

"I think I'm falling for you…hard." He whispered, sighing at how low his voice sounded and thinking if she had heard him.

_Actions speak louder than words, _Draco thought happily as he felt Hermione's arms sneak around his waist, holding onto him tight.

She had fallen asleep; Draco chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head as he too fell asleep, the stars shining down on them brightly.

**A/N: Hope you're all happy. Loads of you have been asking for more Dramione fluff so I hope it was fulfilling enough. The dare is not mine, so once again thank you to ****dobbydarling**** for the awesome dare, another favourite. And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Another two or three chapters left and then the story is finished!**

**Love you all x **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was that it was extremely bright and breezy. She could feel something hard against her back and something draped across her waist.

Moving her head slightly, she saw Draco asleep. She didn't move, not wanting to wake him up. Snuggling up close to him, Hermione looked over the balcony of the Astronomy tower and onto the grounds of the School.

As her eyes wondered she felt his lips travel down her neck and behind her ear, a weak spot. She couldn't help but giggle.

"This is what I would like to wake up to every morning." He whispered in her ear and Hermione was glad that he couldn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Good morning to you too." Turning around in his lap, she faced him and matched her forehead with his before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Come on. I'm hungry!" Hermione said as she jumped up and held out her hand for him to take. Placing his hand in hers, she pulled him up and dusted down their clothes.

"What time is it?" Draco asked her as he placed his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"It's nearing 7.30. Breakfast will be over if we don't hu…shit! The dare, we forgot about the dare!" Hermione shouted frantically and began pulling Draco down the stairs.

"You go this way and I'll go that way." Draco said in a hurry, hoping they hadn't missed the event.

"Okay." They both ran their separate ways before Hermione called out to him. The corridors were empty and Hermione thought it was safe to say something.

"Draco!" she shouted as he turned around and took a few steps towards her; "I think I'm falling for you too."

He smiled, a genuine smile Hermione thought, one that had never adorned his perfect face before. He was grinning, and Hermione could see how happy he was.

He blew her a kiss before running away and Hermione could see a happy jig in his run. Smiling to herself, Hermione walked away, feeling cheerful for the first time in ages.

--

Hermione entered the great hall with a grin on her face. Too lost in her thoughts, she nearly bumped into Draco who was frozen on the spot, his back to her.

Before she could utter an apology she turned to her eyes towards everyone's attention, knowing in her mind what the commotion could possibly be about.

Like she thought, it was coming from her own house table. Gryffindors were chanting, some pointing to the figure who was nervously standing on top of the table.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" and so it continued.

Someone called out for them to be quiet as hundreds of eyes from all directions were on Harry. He swallowed and looked hard at his friends, glaring at them without making it too obvious for anyone else.

"Hi.' Harry began, looking around the room. 'I just wanted to…erm…say that…that C-Cho Chang,' Harry said her name once he found her in the small crowd at the end of the table.

He winced as her eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"Cho Chang is an awful kisser,' he room was filled with a gasp and a hysterical sob, guiltily, Harry went on.

"And that even Snape wouldn't wanna kiss her!"

The room was filled with a deadly silence. Everyone's eyes were glued to Harry. After what felt like ages, another hysterical cry was heard from Cho who cried and ran from the room.

The room burst with cries and claps, some cheering at Harry's braveness and others cursing him for doing such a horrible thing.

Harry stepped down from the table and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Ron came and sat next to him, slapping him on the back.

"Wow! That was brilliant Harry."

"I can't believe you did that, you should have seen Chang's face when you said the last few words." Ginny guffawed.

On the other side of the room, Hermione was still in shock.

"I can't believe he did that." Hermione said, staring behind her as Cho ran from the room, her friend Marietta chasing after her.

"I think the word 'chicken' no longer associates with Potter." Draco said turning around. They both laughed, not being seen by anyone as everyone was still in gossip about what had just happened.

He winked at her before going to his table and sitting down next to Blaise, who was rolling about with laughter.

"Potter is no chicken!"

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione joined the others. Harry was stabbing at his toast in a moodily affect whilst the others around him were still laughing.

"You should have seen Cho's face, she was really upset." Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Thanks for making me feel even guiltier. This is all your faults."

"Don't worry about it Harry, she had it coming for being such a…" Ron stopped right there. A look of horror on his face and a shadow looming over them was enough to make Harry turn around.

It was Cho, standing behind him with an angry look on her face. The room was silent for the second time that morning. Harry stood up facing her unwillingly.

"Cho I…" he stopped in mid sentence as he felt Cho's palm against his cheek.

Staggering back a bit, Harry touched his cheek where Cho had just slapped him. The sound echoed around the hall.

From out of nowhere, Snape stood up abruptly and screamed HA! In and evil way before sitting down and continuing stabbing his food.

Looking at him in a triumphant way, she stomped away as a round of applause sounded out.

"I guess I deserved that." Harry whispered, removing his hand to reveal a red shaped bruise on his cheek. They all laughed in unison at his bad luck.

--

To everyone's agreement, the last and final dare had gone down in history of Harry Potter's life. Cho was still ignoring Harry though Harry didn't mind.

Their NEWTs were nearing, only a month left to be exact and Draco was depressed. He hadn't seen Hermione all day and when he did it was only for a brief moment. Either she was busy in a revising session or she had Head duties and he had prefect ones.

Though he did admit that he was getting a lot of revision done even though his mind always wondered towards her. And he always knew that she was feeling the same way.

They were sitting at the breakfast table when Snape came round to give each student their exam timetables.

Draco noticed that he had to go through the pain of seventeen exams. Sighing, he began to eat is breakfast.

--

A month later found Draco and Hermione at the Astronomy tower.

"I'm going to fail; it's too much for me. What if I answer all the questions wrong or spend to long on one question and don't get time on the other, the one question which is way too important than the one before? Oh Merlin what am I going…"

"Hermione sweetie calm down." Draco whispered placing and arm around her and hugging her. She put her head on his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"You're going to be fine! You'll do better than everyone…well everyone except me. I'm going to kick your arse!" Draco said smirking. She playfully punched him on the chest, glaring at him.

He chuckled, as he lifted her chin up so that she was looking straight at him.

"Go out there and do your best, that's the only thing you can do." He whispered to her. She nodding in agreement tired of fighting with her inner demons.

He kissed her, sweet but with passion. She moaned against his lips as he pulled away.

"I've missed that." She whispered his head against hers. He nodded, eyes closed.

"Now go on, you don't want to be late." He teased her. A look of horror dawned on her as she sped down the stairs with a quick wave.

He couldn't wait till this was over and he could have Hermione back just like before. Sighing, he walked away, his own exam paper awaited him.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you think! And thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! And one more thing, there's only one more chapter left until the story is finished! :(**

**But I had real fun writing it for you guys!**

**One more thing, i have posted another Dramione one-shot! Go and check it out! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter! Hope you liked the whole story! Just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped with the progress of this story, couldn't have done it without you all! One more thing, I've posted a one shot so check it out! Love you all x**

**Chapter 25**

Running through the corridors, Hermione flung open the door and let the sun overwhelm her. It had been days since she'd been outside and today nothing could stop her.

Skipping down the stairs and onto the field, she scanned her eyes until she found what she needed. Darting towards the little group of seventh years, she flung herself in the middle and screamed from the top of her lungs.

"I'm freeee!"

The other's laughed at her immaturity. Hermione being the person she was had a few extra exams than anyone else, which was why she finished later than expected.

"No more exams! Can you believe it, we are our own person from no on, on our own." The smile on her face soon dropped. The others noticed this.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll always be there with you." Harry said, concerned, thinking that that was the reason for the dropped smile.

Hermione's eyes welled up and she sniffed. Looking around the grounds, she finally spoke, her voice quavering.

"N-no more exams, do you know what that means?" Hermione said frantically looking at each of them who held exact confused looks.

"It means that…we have no more exams?" Ron said, unsure if it was a trick question.

"Exactly!" Hermione shouted hysterically.

Draco looked at Blaise, who looked at Ginny, who looked at Harry, who looked at Ron who stared at Hermione, mouth wide open.

"It means no more studying, o-or staying up late to do last minute editing to essays and…and…"

"Hermione, that's a good thing!" Ginny said, taking hold of Hermione by the shoulders and gently shaking her.

"It is?" Hermione looked at all of them one by one, surprised at how they were all nodding in unison.

But before Hermione could relent on the matter further, a second-year walked up to Draco, a frightened look on his face.

"A-are you Draco Malfoy?" he whispered.

"Yeah." surprised at Draco's gentle tone the boy relaxed.

"I have a note from Professor Dumbledore." He handed Draco a rolled up parchment before scurrying off.

"I wonder what he wants." Taking the ribbon off and letting the parchment unroll, he began reading in his minds, his eyes scanning the letter from left to right.

Ginny who was sitting next to Draco leaned forward and scanned the letter before letting out a squeal.

"That's great Malfoy!"

"What is?" everyone chimed in.

"Wait, can I talk to you first?" Ginny asked Draco as she stood up, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Sure." He took her hand and she pulled him away from the others, quite a distance away.

As she stared at their retreating backs, Hermione felt a twinge in her heart, something she had never felt before and she had to admit it, she didn't like it. Maybe that's what it was called, jealousy, such a horrible word and such a horrible feeling to go with it.

They were talking avidly, she was touching his arm and he had a concerned look on his face. Even though they were far, she could see their actions. However hard she tried, she couldn't take her eyes away from them.

"They look so serious, I wonder what they're talking about?" she heard a voice, not quite registering whose it was and smiled, not her usual one.

"Yeah, I wonder." She turned away from them; putting on a brave smile she faced the others. The voice belonged to Blaise, but it wasn't a knowing look, more of an enquiring look. Ignoring the feeling inside her, she joined in with the conversation.

"So Hermione, written your graduation speech?"

"Mhm?" She wasn't really listening, her mind somewhere else.

"You're Head Girl, you must have written a speech?"

"Er…yeah. I finished it the other day." Distractedly Hermione looked over to where Draco and Ginny were.

The twinge came back as more of a stab to the heart when Draco put his arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly, whispering something in her ear that cased her to laugh.

Willing the tears not to fall, Hermione stood up and picked up her belongings.

"I've just remembered something I've got to do. See you later." Before waiting for a reply Hermione sped off inside, into the sanctuary of her common room.

"I think she's still upset over the 'no studying' thing." Ron said smirking.

Moments later Draco and Ginny returned with huge smiles on their faces. Ginny plopped down next to Harry whilst Draco picked his stuff up.

"Where's Mione?"

"She went in a hurry saying she had to do something."

"Oh," finding it odd, Draco decided to tell her his news later.

"Anyway, I'm off. Got a speech to right." Flashing them a grin, he walked off without any further explanation.

"What speech?" Ginny sniggered as if she didn't know anything but internally she snickered. _They can find out later anyway, better not to ruin the surprise for Ron!_

--

"Hello, where did you run off to?"

Hermione didn't look up from her lengthy parchment not because she was busy, just that she didn't want to look at Ginny and let the feeling of just tearing Ginny's red hair out to make herself feel better.

To be honest, she felt disgusted with herself for feeling the way she was, for letting nothing important take over her. What was this feeling, something she had never experienced before?

Ginny was her best friend, she wouldn't do anything hurtful to Hermione, then why did she feel that way?

"I had to finish off my speech." She said simply, hoping the bitter tone wasn't noticeable.

"Oh yeah, for the graduation assembly. So how's it coming along?" Ginny said, jumping onto Hermione's bed and lying down casually much to Hermione's discomfort.

"Fine." Hermione bit back.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny had obviously noticed the bitter tone and felt it as her duty as a friend to ask.

"Nothing." Hermione cynically replied, hopping off the bed and moving over to her school bag.

"Mione, tell me." Ginny insisted.

Hermione didn't speak, trying to calm herself down in case she said something that she would regret later.

"Okay, I'll guess. Is it about Harry?" Ginny carefully watched Hermione's posture hoping to get some sort of clue.

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her back facing Ginny. At the sound of Harry's name, her posture didn't change.

"Ron?" No reaction.

"Me?" finally, a reaction, even it was a small one. She watched as Hermione's back stiffened.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing." Hermione tried avoiding the topic.

"If it's not about me then it must be about Malfoy." Once again she stiffened and to avoid any further question Hermione began unpacking her school bag.

"Hermione, you need to tell me otherwise I can't help you." Hermione didn't say anything as she continued sorting out her school books.

"Okay lets get to the point then, you stiffened when I mentioned mine and Malfoys name so it's obviously got something to do with us. Do you want to continue?"

"Fine, I want to know why you and Draco were all touchy with each other when all you ever do is throw insults at each other."

"Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes you do, today when we were all outside and Draco received a letter, which by the way he let you read before me, you both went away secretly and…"

"Firstly, I took the letter off him, he didn't give it to me and secondly I had something to talk about privately with him, it was important." Ginny said, cutting Hermione off.

"What was so important that you couldn't share with it everyone else?" Hermione shouted incredulously.

"I can't say." Ginny muttered, looking Hermione straight in the eye and Hermione uncomfortably noticed a strange glint in her eyes that she couldn't place.

"Look Hermione, I don't know what's brought this on but jealousy doesn't bode well with you," Ginny shouted back at her equally before storming out of their shared bedroom.

Sooner or later she'll find out.

--

"Good morning students. For some, today is the end of another year and for some it is the end of their life here at Hogwarts. For all those who have experienced seven years at this school, are now off in the outside world to do their own thing, to recognise themselves throughout the Wizarding World."

It was the next morning and the entire population of the school were excitedly seated in their respective House tables, just having finished breakfast. It was the last day and in an hour, everyone would be leaving, some to return next term and for some to never return.

"I would like to call up our Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger. Due to some unfortunate reasons, our Head Boy has returned home early, so on his behalf I would like to call upon our Head Prefect, Mr Draco Malfoy."

Hermione, who had already reached the stage before his name was called out, looked at the approaching boy, who had the trademark smirk on his face.

Why hadn't she known about this? Was this what was on the letter yesterday? But she had no time to question because Dumbledore had sat back down in his chair and Draco was standing behind the speaker podium.

Hermione moved to her podium and looked over at the students. She looked over at Draco who gave her an encouraging smile. Looking back over, she cleared her throat and let her strong voice flow.

"Seven year's we have made Hogwarts our home, for seven years we have lived as a family and have been through a fair amount of ups and downs.

Possessed teachers, obnoxious teachers, werewolves, the list goes on. But the prevalent event that has changed all our lives in many ways is the Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort.

During that period, we have lost people close to our hearts but in a way we have gained a new perspective of how the world should be." She whispered, letting her heart do the talking. She paused, taking a breath and reminiscing. Taking this moment Draco spoke.

"We are an example, an example to world of how it should be, a big family where blood, sex, race, anything doesn't matter. And we should feel proud of who we have become, some more than others."

The whole room was quiet, except the few shuffles and sniffles that echoed around the room. Draco glanced at Hermione and winked at her, a way of letting her know that he was there and that what he meant was from the heart.

"So today we stand here, hand in hand," Hermione moved over to Draco's side and he did the same as they clasped hands together, 'Ready to face whatever the world throws at us."

And with that the room erupted with applause and whistles. The teachers alongside stood and congratulated the two students for being such inspirations.

It was chaos, but even through the whole crowd, Draco couldn't ignore the mass of red hair that belonged to a pretty face. And the same pretty face was glaring at him; he couldn't put it off any longer.

Letting go of Hermione's hand, Draco walked back to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" obviously his voice wasn't loud enough because there was still disorder around the room.

So he tried again, but with much more force. And it worked; everyone stopped what they were doing. The few Slytherin's removed themselves from the Ravenclaw table and sat down on their own, the Gryffindors got off the table and seated themselves along with the Huffelpuffs.

"If everyone could sit please," he addressed the few people that were still standing and when they did he continued.

"Everything I said was what I truly felt. And I can say that if it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to fall for someone, someone who is so much more worthy than me even though we don't have the same bloodline.

I wouldn't even be doing if I hadn't of had a right bollocking from a certain somebody, but I'm glad I did. So here I am, standing in front of you all, to tell you that I love someone," he paused as he looked right at Hermione, who was in a state of shock.

The room once again was silent, ready for a pin to drop and break it. He walked towards her so that he was only mere inches away.

"I love you Hermione Granger, I love you with my life."

There were gasps, thuds, even a few sobs but none came from Hermione. The audience stared at, willing for her to say something, anything. But she didn't.

"Say something." Someone screamed from the crowd, and then another until the whole crowd was chanting for her to say something.

She walked closer, leaving hardly any gap between the two and whispered, "I love you too Draco Malfoy." And then she kissed him.

The whole room erupted again, with screams and shouts of thoughts. Even the teachers were surprised, Professor Dumbledore with his usual twinkle, though it was much brighter.

Professor McGonagall with watery eyes and Snape with a horrified look on his face, but round on all, it was a very ecstatic audience. Hermione scanned the hall for the pretty face, and when it was located, hermione mouthed the words perfectly clear. Y_ou are so dead!_ the pretty face just winked back.

"A perfect ending to the perfect day," Dumbledore shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear, before removing his spectacles and wiping away a tear that was formed at the corner of his eyes.

Truly a perfect ending.

**A/N: Finished! Another story that has come to an end! Hope it was worthy enough. So, I have a story in mind so I shall hopefully be back with another fanfic for you guys. **

**Now I don't know if anyone of you heard, but Tom Felton was a player in the Soccer Aid 2008, on the England team, now I wasn't aware so I'm off to check him out, or maybe even drool! **

**Review and let me know your thoughts, I'll be back again. And check my new one-shot out! Much appreciated!**

**Bye x**


End file.
